Sword Art Online: Infinite hollow
by The Tactician Knight
Summary: You survive the death game, you think you never really think your going back. Of course what happens when you get the chance to go back. Well guess what I'm going back into it. Let's see if you can break the hero this time.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are again. Another fic, this time taking place in one of my favorite kind of stories. The one where a hero is born. What did you expect me to say? THIS IS SPARTA. Sorry had to do that.**

 **Now Story time. You're probably going to ask if you need to read Awakening a hero and Reverse Hero before this one. My answer is well maybe. They connect, but in a interesting way. Let's just say some things might make a bit more sense, if you do. Only one thing I rather you guys see before, but that's later. Much later.**

 **Anyone let's get this story started. Try not to get spun around, because this might not be the SAO your use to.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. I do not own SAO. Not at all. Only thing I own hear is myself. Everything else is owned by SAO's writer, Aniplex, and ****Reki Kawahara.**

Prologue.

Return to the storybook

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," I looked at my screen, and just shook my head. How the hell did everything go so wrong for ya. You forgot your own lesson. Maybe the others did a better job. I checked out their videos, and nope. All of them failed to keep what they learned. And here I was hoping the child would have done better. Well they did all fail. The extras kept to their oaths. Gratz.

"What am I doing to do with you guys?" I shook my head starting at the night sky, the stars shining brightly. Well the boss did tell me to watch the story. Maybe I just need to bring them to class one more time. Maybe this time it will work.

"Only four this time," I rested my hand on my head. Somehow I don't think four will work. Maybe I can find some others. I moved my mouse, and scrolled through until I got three people who were just perfect. I closed the windows of their pictures. Then I started to work on what would allow me to summon my heroes. Does that word work. Nah, maybe champion would be more fitting. Alright first let's handle small details. Race, skills, power. style. and one more . detail, just for some of them. Make it a little less weird.

"Soul transfer activate, 1, 2, 3, 4 go," I looked as the percent bar slowly filled. "Memory fusion go,"

"Not equal, but I gotta work with what I got," I shook my head, and then realized I can only call the four of them.. My three extras aren't connected like that so, I can't summon them. Great out to do this the old way. With a wave of my hand, three pieces of paper and a pen appeared. I started to write slowly, trying to write it to leave details I know they are going to ask. Then my laptop started to make a strange sound. Kinda sounded like a air siren. I moved my chair, so I could see what was wrong. Seems one of the Soul transfers was having a bit of a issue mixed with everything. That's going to make things a bit more interesting, Well I might need to make some changes, just so it makes more sense.

"You can give me one hell of show right?, Can you promise that, Ron," I smirked as everything was finished. "Link Start"

.

 **Author's Notice: Awh, a Tactician Knight speciality, you'll be asking questions from the beginning. Of course, did you expect that be what your questioning. Who was that mysterious figure. Also what exactly went wrong. Well you know what happens next. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after that intro, what's next for us. Then again, who's our hero. Why didn't our mysterious figure met with our hero. Who are the three extras. Well the better questions would be when will you find out. Well let's just begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here, but myself. SAO is owned by its writer, Reki Kakukana, aniplex, and well you know the rest.  
**

Chapter 1

World of Heroes

"For the love of all that is holy, get out of the fire," I moved and intercepted the boss's scythe as the twelve players left in this raid, went down to nine because three players didn't think to get out of the fire.

"Aaah," One of the remaining player, a blue haired pooka started to scream because he kept staying in the fire.

"Healer, heal him," I turned to face our only healer, a small purple haired imp who wasn't moving. He kept standing there, as one of our raid members slowly had his health depleted.

"Oh sorry I was AFK," the imp player raised his staff, and got a word of the spelling spell, as the pooka player turned into a fire. So we were basically down to eight. We left with a undine support user, another undine sword wielder, a mage completely dressed in a cloaked outfit that I can't tell their what they are, A sylph with a hammer, a gnome with a bow, our leader and me. This is going to be hell.

"Oh that's cool," I blocked the boss's attack, as three ice attacks slammed into him, as well rain of arrows. Boss should be about one bar left. My trump wouldn't work, I only get a fourth anyways. "I do have one question though. How in the hell you go AFK in a VRMMO? This is virtual reality. There is no keyboard,".

"Oh you know, "

"JUST GET BACK TO HEALING, AND MAKE ANOTHER SCREW UP LIKE THAT, AND YOU LOSE YOUR CUT," I shouted at the healer. You don't go afk in virtual reality. Its physically impossible as every action you do is your own movement. No keyboard, no mouse. Its like real life, but its all a game. Every move, every step, every swing. All you. The healer was just not paying attention.

"Ok," Our healer buddy shook his head.

"Incoming AOE," My neighbor friendly Salamander spoke up. He's right. Acktor the Reaver jumped into the air, bringing his scythe down to cause a shockwave. We moved as quick as we could, expect for one of us. Yeah, the last healer we had, went down to shockwave. Now its all seven of us, with only way to heal, are potions and crystal. Reminds me of the wow days.

"So buddy, what the plan," Salamander started to rise.

"What do you think man? We go all out. Hit him as fast as we can, with everything we got. One Last Attack, Spit," I smirked at him. "You got my back?"

"Of course, Always have, always will, Ron," Spit raised his axe, and charged right at the fight.

"Nah Rox," I raised my hands, and casted a quick spell. A large clockwork ring surrounded the boss. His movements were instantly slowed. We got maybe four minutes.

"Storm of arrows," Our gnome sniper fired even more arrows, slamming into the boss.

"Vah Rox," I casted another spell, this time surrounding Spit, then I casted again, for the rest of the party. With the last spell I casted it on me. Now we all have five minutes to attack attack bonus.

"Whirlwind," Spit shouted out as he activated the sword skill for two handed axe. He collided his attack, perfectly with a ice bullet from our undine, and another round of arrows.

"Switch," I charged forward, with Spit heading away from the boss. We were both the tanks of the raid. Spit because he can take a hit, while I'm the one with more likely to parry and dodge. "Cyclone,"

My two-handed sword greatsword glowed in a green light. I spun in a circle and slashed the boss. He's probably left with only a 1/4 health.

"My turn," The Sylph ran forward with his hammer in front of him. "Whirlwind,". He attacked the skill, spinning like a madman, a mad smirk on his face.

"Don't forget about me. Sonic Leap," Our female undine charged forward leaping and slashing our boss.

"Reh, Vos, Xat," Our spellcaster fired a ring of fire around the boss.

"Avalanche," I activated the sword skill. I moved and struck the boss with a high hitting skill. He shattered in polygons.

"BOSS CLEARED," the congratulations banner appeared in front of us. The exp and yuld we gained. I got one little item thought. A last attack bonus. I got a Dragon's edge. a one handed sword. Not really useful. Maybe I can sell it for a decent profit. Anyways the Floor 15th boss Acktor the Skeleton Lizard knight has been killed. Our names have been added to the monument of swordsmen. Thought if this was the real Aincrad, this would have been a fail. Almost our whole raid was this isn't Sword Art's Aincrad. No we been in New Aincrad, as in the one that now floating in Alfheim Online. So basically its just a lot less exciting. Might also be some of the bosses, just aren't as fun, when your higher then the original level your suppose to level that. Because of World seed me and several other players are using our SAO stats. So I'm level 100, and that's not even Alfheim max level. Which is strange because it always said it didn't have level skills. Whatever there nothing holding me back. Aurion still lives as one of the heroes of SAO, and this time he will clear New Aincrad.

"So shall we open the gate?" Spit looked at me.

"Yeah," We all went and activated the gate, which was really just pressing a button. Of , not everything in the world can be amazing as it looks. Everything looks real. Every movement is yours. The wind feels like really breathing down my face. Sun feels like its really shining bright. Wish this game had sunglass, its so bright that I really feel like I need those. Hell even the boss, and monsters feel like crazy beasts. Thought I don't see slimes having no souls in their eyes. Then again I usually kill them as fast as I can, but yeah most look like terrifying beast that needed to be put down. Makes it so more fulfilling when a swordsman defeats them. Thrill of the fight. The sword against claw. The courage it takes to charge. A hero's journey. A world of heroes.

"So what now?" Spit walked up as we reached entrance to Floor 16th: Field of blades. A army of soldiers were said to be fallen on this level.

"Onward to the next level. The Clearers can work on reaching the boss room, and gain some intel on the boss," I only shrugged at the thought of jumping back into the labyrinth. Well no one had to jump right in. There are quests, levels, items, and skills to raise. Why should I just let the journey end so soon. All I need to do is stay ahead of him.

"So what's first" Spit looked at me.

"I'm going to log off. Maybe switch over to GGO." I felt the dark grey swings of the spriggan appear on my back. I took off flying towards the nearest inn. Even though I could just buy a place on one of the levels I don't. Waste of Yuld, and I would need to keep replacing it. Be a hassle when I reached certain levels to go to a floor where I was way underleveled. At the lower levels its not really much of a challenge. From a SAO veteran skill, the lower level bosses don't really hold a challenge. Hell I handicapped myself using only basic skills just to make it more fun. Anyways I reached the inn, grabbed a room, and logged out. Can't log out in the field, might give some player a chance to rob me blind.

I removed my Amusphere as it power off, and moved slowly off the bed. Don't know why I always stay on the bed. Its not like I can move when the Amusphere is on. Just like the NerveGear, but unlike the NerveGear they can't kill you. Takes away all the fun you know. They can shock you thought. I called Ysmir about that, and turns out its a glitch. Thankful it never happened twice. Anyways I walked over to where I kept my games. I grabbed the disk for Gun Gale Online. A amusing game where relying on guns can get you far, but well limits aren't always the best part. I thought about the different worlds. In ALO and SAO I'm Quick-step the two handed swordsman. In GGO I'm Percival, a gunner who's also a gambler. Here I'm just Ron, a sophomore with a mostly normal life. Well until the SAO Incident happened, and Aurion was born, Whatever I'm going to log into GGO, There's profit to be made. I slid GGO Disk into the amusphere, and placed it on my head, and sat in my desk. "Link start".

 **Author's Notice: And that's that. The fact this chapter ended with a Link start was not planned. Just happened by accident. Anyways we get to see our main character. Also he's using the name Aurion. Also yes the story takes place in ALO, not SAO. I did say it was going to be a ALO more fanfiction. If the Video games can make a different story, I'm pretty sure I can as well. Of course what's the next thing for our hero. Till next time, maybe you can spare, a follow, a share, a favorite, a review, your favorite part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after a thrilling start chapter and prologue. You probably have questions to be answered, and wonder when you'll find out. Well let's not mince any words. Wow that sounded weird. Just pay attention, because it might get confusing. Watch out for spoilers.**

Chapter 2

Tactician

I slammed my drink and looked at the screen. Everyone's favorite swordsman was dueling some gun in who really looked like he was a Darth Vader fanboy. In a game where the point is to use guns. They're fighting it out with swords. Kirito's using a lightsaber, and the other guy is using a estoc. Knife vs lightsaber. I was hoping sniper would win. On the plus side Kirito a girl for some reason. Must have gotten the M9000 type. Something wrong with the game's way to check player gender that's it looks like a girl. In VRMMO's you can't pick your characters gender. Gun Gale Online, you get a random type depending on your gender. Huh that Darth Vader guy, Red just dodged an attack out of nowhere. Wait the sniper and her did team up. Now It look like Mr. Red Gun seems to be trying to flee, but Kirito pulled out her pistol. Now she using the dual blade skill Double Circular, and she beat Mr. Red Now the sniper girl Sinon ran up. Kill her, Kill her Sinon. Wait she handed him a grenade. Now they both tied.

"Time to talk to the bookie," I sat away from my spot at the bar. The whole event was BoB and people make bets on who they thought would win. When I noticed Kirito was in the tournament, and I figured he would win. Thought for some reason I had the idea to make the bet that Kirito and Sinon would win. I was right.

"Damn," The bookie handed me my credits.. I bet everything I had on the match. Credits are what GGO uses for currency, and you can turn credits in for real life yen. Only reason I play this game. I hate shooters.

"Well, that was fun," I walked away, looking for someone to fight. Just because I can make money off matches and gambles, but I do need to grind my levels. Only way I'm going to do that is just gunning things down. So I went out into the field, and started to hunt down monsters that came across my path. Then I noticed the red warning line. I dashed to the side, as bullets went flying by. See GGO has a feature known as warning shots. Only time you won't see them is when a sniper makes their first shot.

"Thought we had you," A gunman behind me shouted.

"Nope" I turned to face my shooter and noticed only five people.

"Well we can try again," He raised his rifle.

"Yes, seven of you against one of me. You think you could win," I chuckled at him.

"There are only five of us," He looked confused.

"Sure, but you know you forgot the second golden rule," I smirked at him.

"Huh?" He looked even more confused.

"Talking isn't a free action," I raised my pistol to his head, and fired. He went down. "Guess there only six of you now,"

I moved into cover as they started to fire at me. See that's what I love about VRMMO. In a typical rpg or mmo, you fight an opponent until someone's health is zero. While that is true in a VRMMO, but how health loss is the fun part. Depending on where I hit you, well like a real life wound, you'll die. So if I shoot you in the head, no matter how much health you have, you're done. Of course I need to be able to get the shot.

"You won't kill us all with just those pistols," Another one of the gunners shouted, and his voice seem like it was getting louder.

"Pistols? I don't have pistols," I held my dual pistols, I started to remove the ammo clips, and then I held the pistols together. They connected and turned into a rifle The first pistol's handle moved into the second one, connecting them. I moved to my right and fired it. I moved to my right and fired at the gunman. He didn't see my attack coming, and went down in a rain of bullets.

"What was that?" One of his comrades shouted.

"That was the power of my gun. Its the Grey Lionheart assault rifle. A weapon that can change forms. One being this, and another being the pistol. Got it from a boss fight." I moved right back into cover, but not before I grabbed something from my belt. "So its only five players left,"

"3," One of them shouted.

"Sure," I threw my grenade and they all went for it. Shooting it out of the air. While they weren't looking, I moved away from my cover into a different spot. One that allowed me to see where they were from their left. I looked through my scope at the other three. One was heavy armored, and look be bit of issue. I knew my bullets wouldn't get him. Another one had flashy outfit with those hunter jackets. Dear god don't tell me he's a pay to win. I hate those guys. They use money to get good weapons, so they have advantage. They think they're big shots, but its really because have powerful gear that meant to be bigger then regular level. GGO suppose to be a game for veterans because of its a way to earn money by playing. AD almost made me do a transfer with my Aurion account, so I could keep up. I didn't because while I have the stats, I keep having to regain my gear. Only one of the sad things about the World Seed update. Can't keep all my gear, unless I store, it and I don't have anywhere to store it. So I made a new account and a character Percival. Now back to my opponents. The third one looking like a regular player. I didn't see the others, but I know where they were hiding. A least I can change the odds to four. The armored one, he's got grenades on his belt. Plasma grenades. Gotta admit this right, and fire.

"Aaah," The armored player shouted as my shot hit its mark. Boom he goes, and looks like I injured the other two.

"There," Mr. Play To Win, turned his gun on me.

"Gotta catch me," I ran around them. A few shots slammed into my arm, but I wasn't worried I put all my points into four points. Dexterity, Vitality, Strength and Agility. I got a lot of health, fast shots, I'm quick, and strong.

"I'm got you," Mr. Play To Win kept firing.

"Too slow," I ducked into cover, but also twisted to throw some plasma grenades. They fired at them, and I smirked. All according to plan. I pulled more grenades, this time flash bangs, and rolled them towards the players. What its how I play? I go for kill shots, and use tactics for advantage. Its why I focused on all four stats, why I use a gun with multiple options. I fight with what I got.

"Huh," They noticed my flashbang as it went off. The distance was far enough I wasn't affected. I moved towards them, and aimed at the regular looking player. I fired, and with his remaining health he was down. Only Mr. Play To Win. I aimed my gun right at him as he shook off the flashbang.

"You don't have much health left right? I smirked at him.

"Nope," He shook his head, knowing he was beat. I've got my gun aimed at his chest. He can't really move.

"Zero," I fired my gun, and he went down. I turned away, and rested my gun against my back. I looked at the loot I grabbed. That guy who looked like Mr. Play To Win was. Everything I got from him, was that. I recognized it from the shop. Spit showed me, so I could get some gear when I was beginning. Didn't t buy a credit. I clicked a button on my rifle, and now I hear bullets. Knew it. Finally the gunfire stopped, and my health barely dropped. They were going for the same spot over and over.

"Huh," One of them said surprised by my lack of being dead.

"That," The other one sounded shocked about my gun.

"I told you there was seven," I ran at the nearest one, and slashed him down. Yes slashed him down. I said my rifle had multiple forms. Its three and final form, is a gun-sword fix. With a eighteen inch curved triangle dark grey blade, and jet black gun handle. Its useful, because most players wouldn't think to bring a sword to gun fight. Me, I feel at my strongest with a sword. Like I used one for years.

"How did you?" He looked at me still in shock.

"I killed the rare boss monster that held it. Used up my whole stock of plasma, first aid packs, and flash bangs. Had to keep on my feet. Try to minimize what it could do," I watched as my gunblade turned back into its assault rifle form. "By the way nice trick with the squad members numbers, but maybe call some that weren't with you. I saw the seven of you at the bar, and heard you wanting to attack. That's why your trick failed,"

"I see," The player looked at me, and raised his gun.

"Too slow," I rested the gun right at his head, and fired. Just like the first one, he went down in a second. I looked at the complete list of all the loot I gained. Alright stuff, but its not much better than the stuff I got. Its worth a alright amount. I'll sell this stuff, and then convert the earnings into yen. Probably should go back to ALO. Can't let mister black swordsman beat me.

 **Author's notice: Well that's that, and yes we know what arc this places. Or I should say at least which arcs are done. Like I said. I'm not doing SAO's first arc, You know how I feel about giving you guys the same old story. So tune in next time. Also please give a review, a share, a favorite, your favorite part, a follow. I'm serious please review. I'm happy to hear them. I don't want Zues to be the only one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas everyone, and for people who are reading this after Christmas, well happy late Christmas. Here we go for another chapter, of this story, but has it truly begun? Happy Holidays.**

Chapter 3

Cheers

I looked over my computer screen. The article were boring as hell. Zelda Wii u finally released. Just you know nine years later then you said. Also no one has a wii u anymore, that system went out quicker then Xbox. There also one by a youtubist who apparently made a video mocking all of his fans for believing his theories. Not surprised by that, never like the guy. Also apparently IGN went out of business, because no one listens to them. Probably should have gotten someone who actually knows what they are talking how the blyad do you mix up Olympus coliseum and Tangled. What makes it worse, you noticed greek column. Of course any actual Kingdom Hearts fan would know they were clueless, when they started talking about Birth by Sleep. Seriously how do teenagers talk about events that happened when they were old men. Dear god what is he doing? I can hear him 's. causing a ruckus. Guess he forgot. A ringing sound came from my computer. I switched over the tabs and noticed I was getting a video chat from facebook. Since when did Facebook have video chat? Whatever I answered it, and Valkyrie popped up in a chat. Her brown hair was curly and shoulder length. She looked like she was a modern day knight.

"Morning Ron," Valkyrie smiled, looking really excitement.

"Sup," I leaned in my chair, looking for more articles.

"Did you hear the new patch from Ysmir?" She smirked the excitement nowhere hidden in her voice.

"No, I just woke up," I searched for patch.

"Zero said as a Christmas present to all the wonderful players of ALO, they're going to release the remaining floors. Meaning no more waiting to unlock the rest of Aincrad," Valkyrie kept smiling, the idea we no longer had wait for New Aincrad floors. We just had to beat the Floor Boss. Since New Aincrad was brought in, we had access to so many floors to unlock at a time. Now that means we are going to all remaining floors, waiting to be unlocked. I can see why Valkyrie was so excited.

"And after that last patch, I didn't think we get something so quickly," I found the article from Zero. I scanned it, thinking something was off.

"You mean the one from like a month ago?" Valkyrie looked at me.

"Yeah, the Thanksgiving patch gift. The one that added so many features. Enchantments, gems, Time magic, new rare bosses with elite loot, Class spells," I listed off the new items that patch, while reading the new patch. Something about the way it was written. It didn't sound like Zero. His lines are random, with strange way of saying things. Something about his grammar is off.

"Zero says its all for ALO's lovely fans," Valkyrie looked at me.

"Yeah," I scratched my chin, in thought.

"Going to be late, going to be late," Spit ran down the stairs, in his school uniform. Well the jeans of it. He looked like he was trying to mouthwash, and brush his teeth at the same time. He ran to the pantry, and grabbed some cereal.

"Spit," I shouted before he could go any farther, not before taking a bite from my sandwich

.  
"Ron," He looked utterly confused. "Aren't you going to be late for school today?"

"No," I bite my sandwich, looking worried at all, at being late. "By the way, maybe you should grab that sandwich I made with the Christmas ham,"

"Thank you," He started to scarf down the sandwich.

"Also you know, the school does have a dress code. So you might want your shirt, and jacket. Also the tie," I tossed him the shirt, jacket, and tie.

"My bad," He slipped the clothes on, and then went to the drink something.

"On the counter," I tapped the table wondering how long he take.

"Thanks, hot chocolate without marshmallows?" Spit started to sip the drink.

"They melted," I shook my head, Valkyrie looked really confused.

"Does he not know?" She said completely shocked by Spit's failure to remember.

"Give it a second," I shook my head.

"Alright, I'm going out," Spit started to go for the door.

"Spit, Merry Christmas," I looked at it started to finally dawn on him, that its winter break, and we don't have school.

"oh," Spit frowned realizing all he's been doing for the last hour was no nothing. Then his frown turned into a smile. "Merry Christmas man,"

"Finally," Valkyrie shouted at Spit's realization.

"Well I'm going to make sure everything ready for the party," Spit ran off somewhere in my house.

"So you'll be at the meet for Floor boss," Valkyrie looked at me. We haven't found the floor boss, yet, but with all the players in the labyrinth, well I doubt no one will find it. We have literally thousands of players in them now.

"No," I watched as she was surprised. "Why bother with those. It always end up with a small group having to kick the boss. Seriously the last ten raids, our healer has gone AFK, and we have a last stand going on."

"That doesn't mean you don't need to come up with a plan." Erin pointed out.

"I come up with a plan when I fight the boss. How many people died because they relied on certain information that was wrong. Diabel, Jax, Ivan, Triple , Chrome, Forest, Bri, Weaver, Looper, Li... I'm going for a run," I moved away from my scene.

"Ok, I'll see you later at the party," She sounded surprised,

I placed my headphones in, placed a random song, and just ran. Snow patrol started to play.

 _We'll do it all_

 _Everything_

 _On our own_

 _We don't need_

 _Anything_

 _Or anyone_

 _If I lay here_

 _If I just lay here_

 _Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

 __I ran through the city, going across the city. I ran by the candy shop with someone drooling by the window. There was another guy playing guitar with people throwing money into his guitar case. He looked rather annoyed by them throwing cash in his case. Then I noticed someone lying against one of the building walls, panting out of breath near some trash cans.

"Hey you ok," I looked at her. Her mouth moved but no words came out. Then I realized why. I removed my ear buds. "Sorry can you repeat. My headphones are noise isolating,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She looked at me, standing up straight. This girl had dark hair with glasses, but something was up with her glasses. Her eyes were black, but looked like hawk' was pale as well. She dressed wore some grey coat with some kind of scarf.

"Are you sure," I looked at her.

"Yes, just out of breath," She dusted herself off, but what she said was a lie. The way her body was moving, she was shaking, like she had some kind of attack.

"OK...I was...um," what the hell why am I so tongue tied.I'm not usually like this. "You just looked in bad place, like you were having some kind of panic attack,"

"Well I wasn't, now leave me be," The girl sounded mad at me, and stormed off. I just returned to my run wondering who the ad was that girl.

Of course Spit's Christmas party went off in a storm. Of course he had to in my house. Why he does live with me. Beats me, I actually have no freaking clue. he just does.

"Time to open everyone's presents," I walked over to the tree, and grabbed one."Spellcaster, this one for you from Diz. Who the hell is Diz?"

"Huh," She opened the box, and pulled out a shotgun.

"Wish Diz was here to explain why he thought a shotgun was a good gift," Spit questioned the absurdly of the gift. Do you know who the hell is Diz?

"Wait something lodged in the shotgun," Spellcaster removed a card from shotgun's top. She read it, and started to drool. Then she passed out.  
"Um ok?" Spit looked really confused.

"This card holder is allowed to have enough free candy to last for a lifetime. The card holder's idea of a lifetime. Well that explains why she passed out," Valkyrie moved her onto the couch.

"Why did he give her a shotgun?" I shook my head. The idea of her having a shotgun. I don't know if that bad, good, or very bad.

"Why is it so bad if she has one?," Butters spoke up from his spot on couch. Butters, truly gets his name. He looks and acts like the the character. Thought you can find him dressed in a link out hoodie, but yeah he looks like a adult Butters, hence why he's named Butters.

"Know her like we do, and you know its a very gray area," I looked at Butters.

"K," Butters only shrugged like the topic wasn't worth chatting about.

"Well let's open the rest of them," Spit shook his head, after making sure Spell was ok.

We opened the rest of the presents, I ended up with a lot of kingdom hearts stuff. Also fire emblem.

 **Author's Notice: Yeah this is was a holiday special chapter. Of course we learned a few characters, but who are they really? Well you know my answer. Just got to wait and see. Why you wait, maybe give a review, a follow, share, favorite, favorite part. Til then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I hope everyone enjoyed the christmas special. It was fun to type, and you'll probably wondering what Spellcaster will do with a shotgun, or why Diz gave her one. Or who Diz is. Well Let's see if I'll answer them, or maybe I won't.  
**

Chapter 4

Skill Sight.

I walked through the fields of Level 16's frost field, the mobs of Risen soldiers nowhere unrisen from the battleground by a sword of onyx. I was looking through my inventory checking out some new loot. Mostly just junk items only good for making some Yuld. Of course I'm more interested in the information for info brokers. They paid good money in SAO for any information that was good. Quests, rare items, maps, player stats. Anything that could be valuable to keep someone alive in SAO, and to get far in SAO, you need all the information you can get.e All you needed to do was pay some Col. Well I had a good relationship with one info broker. Argo the rat, the only broker who didn't sell beta tester name. She heard a rumor about the quest that rewards the Necromancer Class spell skill, and messaged me that she pay the usual price. I said I check it out. I could have just asked Spellcaster since well she done all of the class spell skill quests for the casters class. Still the trip useful for gather junk to sell, and get crafting minerals. Its just another way to get Yuld.

"Help," Someone screamed, and I ran towards the sound. It was some lavender haired gnome in some kind of weird triangle dressed imbued in the coat. She was surrounded by fourteen salamander players. Oh this ain't happening.

"fourteen against one player. What do you think she a raid boss?" I moved towards the Salamander.

"Its just how the game played," One of the Salamander raised his sword. A kinda gold crown was around his head. He raised a purple blade with a curved blade with a silver outline. That sword is Demonic Sword Gram, and its wielder Eugene general of the Salamander Army. Oh he just said the wrong thing.

"Yeah, well PVP is part of the fun, so why don't we make this a bit more even. fourteen vs two, wait let me count again, I think I screwed up on my counting. Its two against twelve," I dashed towards two of the Salamanders. The healers, and cleaved them in two right in the center.

"Why you?" One of the Salamanders lancers charged. I casted a spell, and his spear went through. Thought he didn't reduce my health.

"Where is he?" Eugene looked around, noticing without any fallen flame, I'm still standing.

"Behind ya," I slashed through the Salamander who tried to stab me.

"You," One of the Salamander gasped surprised by survival.

"I'm a spriggan, Treasure hunting, and illusion. You're caught in sphere of my illusion, and the only way to escape is die," I gave the remaining.

"Let me help," The gnome walked toward two Salamander, and swung her sword smashing them to the ground, and then she went for another hit taking both down. Five down.

"You think you can handle half, and I'll take the other half. " I looked over at the Gnome.

"Yeah," She smiled and just charged right at them. I followed suit. I ducked under a spear shot, and slashed right through the legs of one. He fell to the ground, and then I ran through my sword through his chest.

"Argh," I looked over seeing at Salamander falling from that Gnome's two handed sword. She moved like a dancing, twirling around, darting around the Salamanders striking them down, but that's not what really interested me. It was the fact she keep killing them in one blow. Not like I how kill them. She's not giving mortal wounds, but just swinging her sword. She'll killing in one blow no matter how she hits them. Her strength stat must be high as hell, or she's definitely higher then the normal level cap of 100. I looked over at the Salamanders, noticing that the Gnome had gotten half of her Salamanders. I had only one down, and my spell is almost over. I casted another spell, and now everything was in place.

"Now, let's see. Do you have the time, or the sight to best me? For if you can't, your chances are besting me aren't even half," I swung the onyx blade.

"Kill them, There are five of you, and your all level 80," Eugene shouted at his men.

"If you're not going to make the next move, let me. Darkness Sphere," I fired off a sphere of pure darkness it slamming into my opponents from behind them.. Then I called another spell. "Holy Blade Barrage,"

Blades of light were summoned from behind my enemies slammed into the spriggan.

"I've had enough of this," A salamander with a axe charged at me.

"Haste, Slow," I casted the two spell in rapid fire. Both the Salamander and I had our speed changed by time magic. More powerful magic, that could weeks of questing, and searching to gain. All for the perfect combo. I moved towards and activated the two-handed sword skill Blade Strike. A four hit combo, and the axe salamander went down.

"Mages, destroy him," Eugene ordered his players. The gnome girl was probably done with her group.

"Shadow Void" I casted another spell. This one being from a selection of Gravity magic. This spell blocks all magic used against the caster for 60 seconds. A full minute of magicial defense.

"Really?" One of the mages dropped his staff.

"Yes," I slashed him from behind, turning him into a red flame.

"How do you keep moving like that?" A remaining mage questioned my attack.

"He was there, and now there," The other mage questioned the speed of my attack.

"Pity, none of you have the sight to see what's really there," I gave a sigh, as the two mages fell into fires. "So Eugene, its just you and me,".

"That power, I see. Also still here.," The gnome girl eyes glowed green. She sees the truth. Using a basic skill.

"What's your name, Spriggan?" Eugene raised his sword.

"I am the,Knight Sword Aurion," I recasted my spell bluffs. For the General I'll have to use it.

"I see, the last attacker. The 2nd strongest Spriggan, and the twenty in ALO top twenty players.," Eugene looked at me.

"Yeah. Wanna make a deal? Why don't we bet our swords in this duel. They're both in the top five of ALO's Strongest weapons. Your is Rank two, Mine is Rank Five," I looked at my opponent. The chance for a rare item, just so I'll get decent gear from just beating him, but a legendary sword. I be a fool to miss this chance.

"So you think I bet my sword, against a weaker sword," Eugene pointed out.

"Yes, but you still get one of the legendary blades. No one said you have to use it. Just one less chance for someone to have it. Plus don't forget my sword's ability," I looked at him. I pulled out a mana potion and started to drink it down.

My sword's full name is The Onyx blade, sword of the shadow dragon. Its special ability increases dark magic. Including my illusion magic, means its duration. lasts even longer.

"Deal," Eugene tossed his sword to the ground, and pulled out another one. I did the same. It was just simple grey sword. We threw our swords, so the winner could take the other's sword.

"I'll show you the power of my Volcanic Strike," Eugene charged at me, giving me a 8-hit OSS. Original Sword Skill. Sword Skill, skills that the only a player could make. Eugene holds the record for the highest one, but I heard rumors of someone with a 11-hit one. Eugene went straight for a brutal assault. I swung my sword to block, but blocking Gram is impossible. Eugene's sword allow one strike to go through. He got through four hits before, my counterattack went on.

"Dragon fang," I activated my sword skill, letting loose a six-hit combo. Stopping him mid-attack from behind.

"Impressive, not many can survive my OSS," Eugene looked at me.

"Yeah, well I've gotten by, learning to make sure I survive," I looked at my bluff, and noticed how much time I had left. Only a couple of minutes. I'll finish this now.

"I can see that," Eugene raised his sword, "Argh,"

A blade had pierced his side. A grey sword like the one I wield. It moved away as soon as it went.

"Can you see which one is the real one. You can make 8 hit all you want, but you need to hit the real one," I said, as swords filled the field.

"Then I'll make sure I can't miss," Eugene slammed his sword into the ground, and the entire field shook. It was the spell Tremor an Earth spell that shatters the ground the caster stands on. The spell cleared all my illusions, including the one that had been fighting Eugene. "There"

"Up here," I shouted from above him. "Now you're finished. DRAGON FANG,"

I let loose the combo. Strikes of lightning, and light slashing through the Salamander general.

"How?" He asked as he transformed into the red flame of the fallen.

"I told you. You were caught in the sphere of my illusion. You fell victim to my Illusion Sphere spell," I pointed out to my defeated foe, knowing he could still hear my words.

Illusion sphere, the strongest of the Spriggan illusion magic. It earns that name with its effects. It caused the caster's enemy to be trapped in a sphere of illusion. Any one of them. So for five minutes I can make any illusion I want. Only someone who completed the Spriggan Elite quests, and has maxed out magic. Trust me neither is a cakewalk. Of course the spell also comes with a twenty-five minute cool-down. Thought with Time magic's Acceleration, mixed with Haste I can reduce that cooldown to ten minutes. Of course such high amount of combos would use up a lot of magic. Its also pretty easy to beat when you have the right skills. A player with search skills, or a hunter class kill sure sight, warlock's life drain, necromancer's life detect, or thief surrounding sight makes them able to see I'm hidden.

"That was impressive. That level of power, its dangerous, too dangerous.," The gnome looked at me.

"Thanks. Why would power be dangerous,," I picked up Eugene's Gram, and placed it in my inventory. "What's your name by the name,"

"I'm Strea," The gnome smiled brightly at me.

 **Author's Notice: And that's where I'll end this chapter right there, with that little bit of information. And no before you ask, I didn't create Strea, but who is she? Why would she find Ron's power dangerous. Also someone going to complain Ron is way OP. Well let's see about that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So where we go again. What happens next. Did anyone recognize Strea? Who comes next, and when will the story begin.**

 **Disclaimer: Will not be repeated on chapters from this one. I really don't want to have to repeat myself over and over. I don't own shit here. Only thing I own is myself. Everything is made by SAO and its creator. Or the people the insert is about. Chapter Time.**

Chapter 5

What are you talking about.

"Aaah," I slashed down the floor boss. It shattered into polygons, and the Floor 16th boss raid ended with the boss fallen by my sword. The congrats banner appeared. We did slightly better this time. Only half of the raid got wiped out. I looked at the last attack bonus. Ring of the Socrecer ring. I pressed ok, and looked towards the staircase.

"Aurion, that was amazing," Strea half tackled me, half hugged. me. Apparently she learned the Glomp" Skill.

"What did I say," I howled as she tightly gripped me by the neck.

"Who's this lady," Spit walked up to us.

"You mean you don't know?" Valkyrie appeared behind him. "And here I thought you knew everything about your little buddy,"

"Don't call me little," I tried to growl at her, but Strea still clinging to me.

"I'm his girlfriend," Strea stated as she increased the strength in her grip.

"WHAT?" Spit and Valkyrie looked completely surprised by that.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?" Valkyrie shook her head, like the idea of me dating seem completely surprising.

"Awh, my little Quick-step growing up," Spit pretended to dab his eyes, and acting like a dad.

"Hate to break it to ya, but we aren't dating. She just thinks we are," I shook my head. See after that whole fight with Eugene, and helping Strea out, she's been following me around. She followed me to my house, and to the boss raid. She keeps saying we are dating, but you know we don't know each other. I don't know who the ad she is, and she doesn't know anything about me. I just met the girl a couple of hours before the boss raid. I mean she's cute, and kind of nice. Its just she kind of clingy, and the way she acts is creepy.

"Yes, we are "Strea looked like she was pouting.

"I barely know you," I pointed out. Seriously haven't known her for a day.

"Love at first sight," Strea stated it off, like it was a fact.

"This isn't a disney movie," I glared at me. She still hasn't let me go yet. Can the sexual harassment code up please.

"Don't talk like that," She kissed me on the cheek.

"Actually I think he's right with that one. You don't want to be a disney movie. You might have parents who lock you away because you have magic ice powers," Spellcaster walked up to us.

"Is that they're new movie idea. Sounds like its going to be overhyped, terrible, and overplayed," I snarked on the thought. "

"Yes, because that movie not out, and never had its bad sequels," Spellcaster shook her head.

"Has anyone opened the gate yet?" I tried to move my arms, but I'm still being glomped? Do I need to logout or something. Did my ethics code get turned off. Seriously She's been hugging me since the raid ended.

"I think Kirito did," Spit only shrugged. "I wasn't really paying attention,"

"Of course you were numbskull," Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Strea, can you let me go, so I can chase after him. I ain't losing to that swordsman," I growled. I will beat him.

"Ok," She let me go, and I ran through the room, and stairs, until I reached the Floor 17: The Great Marsh. All those annoying lizardmen. Which quest should I start with? The Rebel knights? Kill the cannibals, End the war?

"Sky Barrage," A voice shouted, and then blades of wind were sent into my direction.

"Who did that?" I snarled turning away, shaking my health bar only dropped a sliver like it was nothing. But who casted the Sky Knight Class spell Sky Barrage.

"I did," A random player looked toward me. He was walking from North of the gate. That means he had to come from the town. His outfit didn't seem like a anything in game. He wore blue camo jacket, A red bandanna resting on his neck. A green shirt with Blade of pain on his shirt, grey jeans with cuts in the middle, and red boots. He swung some kind of two-handed ebony sword. His hair was green, and spiked like crazy, looking like a field of needles.

"Who are you?" I kept my eyes on him, wondering who this was. Is he some kind of new player.

"I'm the real one," He smiled at me,

"What do you mean?" I didn't look away. What does he mean? The real one?

"I'm what you're pretending to be. I'm the real Quick-step, Ron," He smirked at me.

"You're the real Quick-step. Then someone might have gotten their details wrong. You really don't look like him. Quick-step only wore a camo black jacket. His shirt was grey, that bandanna would be green. You're missing the pants should be black. That sword should be green and white. AD, you're hair isn't even right color, or style. Its silver, and your spikes are too much. You need your spikes more in front, and the back messy," I scoffed at the thought of him being the real Quick-step. Me pretending to something. I'm not pretending at all. I am a hero. Whatever let him rambling, he just letting my Battle Healing skilling restotationing my HP. I've got seconds before I'm back to full HP.

"Well I have to work with what you got. How how about I finish you off, Outsider," Quick-step raised his sword, then sheathed it. "Let start with this. Demi"

Darkness wrapped around me, and moved to crush me. This was the Gravity element spell Demi. You need to have a magic skill level of five hundred to use it. Its a double edged sword. Its a automatic hit, but will always only do a fourth of current health. You can beat someone just using it. Its useful for DPS races, but not in PVP.

"You think that would win," I charged right at him, and activated a sword skill, "Absolute strike,". A four-hit combo from a 2nd-handed sword.

"Haste, Slow," Quick-step stared me down, as the two spells took effect. The slow debuff on me, and a speed increase on him. He disappeared like nothing, as my attack missed its target. Now I'm in cooldown stance for a minute or two.

"Holy Hammer," He shouted from behind me. The Holy Knight class spell. It summon down a hammer. Of course its a useless spell that while does a ton of damage, its incredibly slow. Unlike Demi which has a guaranteed hit, this one is barely 50%. Thought he did use it in good way. Because I'm still stuck with slow debuff, and stuck in place because of cooldowns, I can't dodge. The hammer slammed into me, sending me to the ground, dropping my health bar into red.

"Lucky shot," I grumbled as I stood up from the blow. I'm only in the beginning of the red zone.

"I make my own luck," Quick-step disappeared out of nowhere. I quickly activated my Search skill. Everything turned green, and I turned my head right to left. I think he using the Rogue spell Stealth. There he is.

"Dark sphere " I sent a orb of darkness right at him, slamming into my opponent. He staggered, breaking his stealth.

"Urgh. That was annoying. Shouldn't have used that one," Quick-step shook his head, and went back to smiling. "Whatever, I'll kill you with one last attack,"

"Wrong, you're done. Slow, Haste, SACRED DIVIDE," I shouted as I charged at me.

"Time Realm " Quick-step grinned, and raised his sword. That was the last thing I saw. Time Realm, its the most powerful Time based magic. You need have maxed out magic just to use it. It completely freezes time around the caster in a range of a couple of yards. Its cast time is about five minutes, but you don't need it. Your opponents are completely froze, no spell can break it. Nor can they do anything.

"Huh?" I landed on the ground, my opponent completely gone. In his place was some blonde undine with a katana. His gear looked like a mix of assassin, trickster, to get the look of a ninja.

"Sorry, thought I give you a hand," The undine looked at me.

"Thanks," I looked at the undine. How did he beat Quick-step? He should have been affected by the Time Realm. Unless he attacked from the outside the spell range. He have to use at skill from the outside. Maybe the Warrior Class spell Charge. It would have allowed him, to move right towards Quick-step and strike. He have to cast it seconds before the spell. Also need a high level strength level to wipe him out in one attack. Either that or he used the Saitama Punch from the Monk Class spell list.

"No problem Ron," He went wide eyed as I drew my sword.

"How did you know my name?" I snarled at him. How did he know it?. I don't recognize this player.

"What do you mean?" He seem shocked by my question.

"I don't know you, how do you know my name," I moved placing my sword on his neck.

"Yes you do. We fought together. Noah," He looked at my blade.

"You blonde in real life," I didn't move my sword. I do know a blonde guy named Noah, but I don't think its him. I'm pretty sure he isn't in Japan.

"Yes," He kept a cool look, like he didn't seem nervous with one move I could slash through his neck.

"You ever go to Wayzata?" I gripped the sword tighter. One answer, and then this situation is dissolved.

"No," Noah shook his head, and disappeared into shadows as my sword nearly took off his neck.

"Then no I don't know why you are talking about knowing me. The only Noah I know was from my old school," I glared at him.

"I don't know know you from school. We fought together as shepherds. I joined up after the tournament in Ferox. You know the one your son nearly beat everyone with his bow and arrow. I married Olivia the dancer. You're other kid had a harem of all the future girls. One of your kids was a tsundere. " Noah stated off random facts.

"Who the hell is Olivia? I don't have kids, kind of too young for that. I don't know who the shepherds are. How the hell do shepherds have a fighting group? Who flocks sheep in full armor? Also what Ferox?

"You're seriously joking right, We ended up Self-inserts in Fire emblem awakening. Summoned by Grima," Noah looked at me confused.

"What? Self-insert into Fire emblem Awakening. Do you know how insane that sounds?" I looked at him. Is he some kind of madman? He keeps spouting random stuff.

"Ron, this happened. Before SAO. We were in Fire Emblem Awakening together. You ended up thrown out of the timeline. We fought together. You're counterpart was Aurion. You had to learn what it meant to be a hero. Ask Erin, Dusty, Link or Charlie. They can tell you I'm telling the truth," Noah looked completely surprised by my comments.

"Don't say their name. Look thanks for saving me. You can keep the loot Quick-step dropped. Now leave me alone," I summoned my wings, and took off in the air trying to block out the memories. How dare he bring them up.

 **Author's Notice: And there that. Another character has appeared, but new questions have also appeared. We'll see what happens next in the next chapter. While you wait, how about a share, a favorite, a review, your favorite part, a follow. Seriously please review. Why is Zues the only person who reviews. He not the only reader is here? You don't have to put something down, every chapter, just every couple of chapters would be nice. I don't put up the votes or questions for nothing. I like hearing from you. Only thing I hate are trolls or reviews that don't tell me anything. Those reviews I won't take.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So yeah, after that last chapter we met one of our OCS. Like I said in the beginning, this story does connect to Awakening a hero. Thought how is the real question, how, but I'm not going to tell you yet.**

Chapter 6

The New Kid

I slid into my desk, and placed my bag on the ground. Pulling out a book, I waited for class to start. We had minutes left,

"Oooh, I'm on time," Spit hopped into his chair.

"You had ten minutes left," I pointed out.

"Really?, My watch said a minute left," Spit looked at his watch.

"That's because you're wearing it upside down," Valkyrie came in and sat in her own desk.

"How does work? 9:15 is 6:51 upside?" Spit pointed out.

"Weren't you screaming last night that you were done trying to fix the watch?" I didn't look up from my book.

"Right. God fucking damn it this watch," Spit flipped his watch so it was right side up, and started to mess with it.

"Spit, that's a half hour of detention, " Our teacher spoke up from his desk.

"Oh come on," Spit looked at our teacher surprised.

"Wanna make a full hour?" The teacher looked at Spit.

"No," Spit lowered his head.

"Serves you right, idiot," Valkyrie whispered under her breath.

Soon more of our classmates came into class as the minutes went by. I closed my book, and pulled out the textbook for our class.

"Students, I have an special announcement. We will be getting a new student today," The teacher looked at us. A new student, how is that possible? This is a school for SAO survivors, to help them catch up with the two years they lost. Plus all of the SAO survivors woke up by a least a year ago, so whoever it is, can't be one of the three hundred who got stuck in the game, because of that asshole Sugou. I wasn't the only who was surprised. Several members of the class started to murmur to themselves. Only Valkyrie, and Spit. They just seem confused.

"Of course its strange. She should have be here already. The principal said she was joining our class today?" Teach looked around, confused.

"Sorry I'm late," The door started to open, and that girl from before walked in. "Got a bit lost."

"No worries, its your first day. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Teach looked at her.

"Ok. I'm Asada Shino," She faced us, and bowed.

"Now where to put you," Teach looked at his seating chart.

"Professor Sinbad, there's an open seat behind me," I spoke up. There was, from the beginning of class nobody sat beside me.

"Ok, Asada, why don't you go seat by Ron." nodded with the fact that he had found a spot. Asada went by and sat in the desk behind me. "Now everyone open your textbook, and read chapter 7,"

"You got the textbook?" I whispered to her, when she looked kinda panicked about reading the textbook.

"No, I don't have my textbook,I didn't know what the supplies were. the jump was kind of sudden," She sighed.

"Here, we can share," I placed my textbook in between our desks, and twisted, so I was facing sideways.

"Thanks," She looked at me confused.

"Tell me, when to flip the page. I tend to read fast," I stated to her.

"Will do," She still looking at me weird. We starting read, and never noticed that we were sharing a book. Or if he did, he didn't speak up about it. He's a cool teacher. If you don't pay attention, he takes that you already get the story. Anyways once we finished our reading, he asked us about the reading. The questions were what was Baldur immune to. Then he went into the powerpoint of the whole story. You know with Loki getting him killed by using mistletoe, the one he wasn't immune to. Loki gave Hodr the dart, and he guided it, so Baldur would die. The bell rang just then,

"We will finish this tomorrow," told us.

I stood up, pulling out my phone, placing my headphones in, and hit play. I went towards the door, holding it open as the class left in droves. Then it stopped, and I looked to my right. Asada held the edge of the door. I slid a headphone out, it looked she was talking to me.

"You can go through," Asada looked at me.

"So can you. Go, I have no issues holding the door for a few more seconds," I turned back to looking out the door. I put my headphone back in, and the conversation was over. She slipped right out the door, and I followed her out. She was looking at some piece of paper, and all the signs.

"You need some help," I removed my headphones.

"Yeah, where's the study hall room," She sighed, looking at me.

"Follow me. That's my next class," I didn't bother to put in my headphones. I had someone who might to talk to me.

"Thanks, " She followed me, but something in her voice sounded so uncertain, like she was surprised I was being so nice.

"No problem, I'm happy to help," I turned back and smiled at her. "It in the cafeteria by the way,"

"Huh?" She looked at me surprised.

"Study hall. Its a in a corner of the cafeteria," I faced forward.

"It that so?" She pushed her glasses up a little bit. You know something's up with her lenses. They seem off.

"Yup," We should reach the cafeteria soon. Ah there is right, right around the corner. I stopped in front of the table. "Here we are,"

"I see," Asada looked around, most of the tables were filled.

"Wanna sit with me?" I moved towards a wall at the end. "I'll be reading my book, so you can work without anyone disturbing you. Also since I'm the only one sitting there, you have plenty of room to work,"

"Ok," She looked at me surprised.

"Alright," I sat in the seat facing the wall, and took my book out getting lost into the pages of heroes and adventure. Nothing really different happened in class. No new classmates in Math, English, or didn't know why Asada get transferred in here. Oh yeah, I got to talk to Valkyrie . Figure I at least check what Noah dude was talking about. Whatever I'll ask her at lunch. Thankful its my next thing in my day. I grabbed my food, and sat down at the table. Hopefully they don't have to do a boss raid conversation today. I know the Floor 17th boss was already found, and people tested him, but do we really have to talk about it right now. Where's my book. I going to do some reading. Also where's my headphones. Wait, right jacket pocket. Let's go shuffle and see what I get. We found love by Rihanna. Forgot I got that song.

"Good book?" I looked up and saw Asada looking at me. I looked around noticing the gamer were on the table. I removed my headphone and I could hear they were going talking about a boss raid.

"Yeah," I only shrugged.

"What is it?" Asada looked at me.

"Heroes of Olympus: House of Hades," I moved the book, so she could see the cover.

"Ron, did you hear what I said?" Valkyrie turned to face me.

"You were talking about the boss raid right?" I looked at her.

"Yes," She nodded, and rolled her shoulders.

"Well isn't he just a dps race. So we split the forty-nine players into seven raid groups. Three tanks, and healers. Tanks have to have as much aggro and damage absorption bluffs they can have to be able to massive AOE heal. The rest will be dps. We would benefit using players with Class skill spells of Necromancer, Warlock, any of the Elemental mages, Hunters, Summoners, Chronomancer," I pointed out. DPS races, where you have to kill the boss as possible, before you get killed. SAO didn't have anything like that. Maybe because while SAO was a death game, it didn't mean you were guaranteed to die. You only died if you got really unlucky, or you just didn't play the game. Zero said Ysmir was changing some of the bosses and adding new styles of bosses to keep it fresh. Didn't want to us to do the same story over. Of course now that dying isn't an issue, its great the bosses are stronger.

"Makes sense," Valkyrie nodded and turned away understanding what I meant. See all those classes I said, had add bonus spell that allow you to summon backup. Hunters have the Pet Call spell. Summoners focus on summoning. Necromancers work with raising dead, plus have they have the material corpse dust, so even without any dead mobs, a good necromancer can summon an undead for a least a couple of minutes. Warlocks have spells for calling various demons forth. Elemental mages have their type elementals. The only one on that list that doesn't have a pet feature is Chronomancer class spells, but they got something else. They're time mages. So just like my time magic, they'll slow you down, or speed you up. The only thing I wished was I had the Star Knight class spell. With the patch that added the remaining floors of New Aincrad, they also added seven more class skill quest under the name of the Legendary Fairy Swordsman classes. The Star Knight, The Valkyrie Queen, The Dusk Knight, The Archsage, The Gladiator King, The Shadow, and The Ranger lord. I saw the notes for the Star Knight. The spells are powerful. Starfall Black Hole Star explosion Star Wave, that just some of the spells, and they do massive damage with almost no cast time. Its the most powerful of the Legendary Fairy Swordman class skill spell. Zero also said Star Knight would be found in the floors between one and twenty-five. I've been searching through all of them as I can, every spot. I've talked to every info broker, checked every site, messaged everyone I know, scanned ever message board. Checked those free information sites. Even the wiki. Nobody has seen it. I will find it. Huh? the bell ringing, lunch is over.

"Wait lunch is over, but I thought we still had fifteen minutes," Spit looked at his watch.

"You still haven't fixed it yet?" Valkyrie pointed out.

"No," Spit shrugged, and went back to tinkering with his watch.

"Valkyrie, Spellcaster, that reminds me. After the last boss raid, after some random player attacked me, I got saved by some undine, calling himself Noah. Acted like he knew me. Talked about how he knew me from Fire emblem Awakening." I took the watch from Spit, and started to fix the time for him.

"Well -," Spellcaster started to say

"No, sorry, doesn't ring any bells," Valkyrie interrupted Spellcaster before she could get a second word. "Maybe he was just some crazy LARPer," Spellcaster looked to Valkyrie back to me, confused Valkyrie just glared and mouthed something to her. I don't read lips.. I also noticed some blonde kid was looking at me, and Valkyrie utterly confused, like he was just shocked.

"Yeah, crazy LARPer," Spellcaster nodded in approval. The blonde kid was giving Spellcaster some kind of deathglare. She just turned around, and gave her own. The kid walked away. No one blyads with Spellcaster.

"Whatever," I ran off to my next class, putting that Noah dude out of my mind. I started to think about other locations that the Star Knight quest would be.

 **Author's Notice: Yes Valkyrie has been revealed to be Erin, and Spellcaster was Dusty. Not sure if that wasn't exactly easy to tell, but here is your yes I'm being serious. That teacher's name will be Sinbad. Why because its funny. Also why Ron called him Professor Sinbad. That's all I have to say for this chapter. Review, share, favorite, follow, give your favorite part.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So another part of the story is here. Sorry this one took so long. Got the new Fire emblem, and having been played it as much as I can. Its fun. Don't agree with the route's story being as bad as they said it was. Thought it was alright. Anyways let's do the story, before I get really off topic.**

Chapter 7

This is my challenge

"Switch," Valkyrie shouted twirling her sword, and firing off a blast of water at the Boss.

"Bring it on," I swung my sword activating the sword skill Charge leap, A two handed version of the Sonic leap move. I jumped, and slammed into the boss. Perfect way to get aggro.

"AAARGH," The boss tossed his sword, and pulled out a bigger sword. Yes because if one sword doesn't work get a bigger one.

"Oops," Strea tripped, stumbling back knocking right into me, and wrecked my stance, getting me hit by the boss's sword.

"Strea," I shouted at her, annoyed as my health bar dropped to forty percent. Since the boss battle has begun, this is the third time today she tripped into 's usually a lot more coordinated then this.

"Sorry, I just don't know what wrong with me today," Strea gave me that look of hers. Like a innocent kid.

"Whatever I think I can fix this. I've always got a plan. Let's see what this beast, can do with a blow like a dragon," I dragged my sword against the ground. Twenty percent left. Ooh brings back running guildies in Blackrock caverns with Deathrai. Not exactly the same event, but still the same amount of fun. Your health bar draining, the wonder if you'll go down to zero. The rush you go as you press the keys as fast as you can. Watching your cooldowns, waiting for the right attack. The thrill of being on the edge, hoping to dodge any of the boss's tricks. Just the challenge of the fight, it always gets my blood rushing. But its these kind of moments that really do the thing. When your on last leg, and you just got enough for one last attack. I can feel my blood rushing. Oooh, this is going to be fun.

"Dragon strike," This was my OSS. A seven hit-combo where I crush my opponent with a several heavy blows slashing from every direction. Why is it called Dragon strike? Because I'm striking my opponent, and Dragons are epic. Nuff said about that? What's a OSS? Its something Ysmir added when they took the game. Of course this is one of the few Zero apparently had nothing to do with it. It apparently the replaced the Unique Skills of SAO. OSS stands for Original Sword Skills. Basically because you make the skill. All you need to record one. Expect it only works if its high enough speed, combo, and you need to do it flawlessly. Serious one flaw, and your skill is not happening. That's why its hard to get such a high hit one. Eugene's Volcanic Blazer, a eight-hit is the highest one. My Dragon Strike the closest to get. Thought I have heard rumors of a eleven-hit one. Thought haven't seen it one. You think someone on the assault team have used it. Gotta see if I can get the skill manual for that. Or make one that's twelve hit combo.

"And that the end," I looked toward and realized I had made a mistake, or got seriously unlucky. The boss had a sliver of health left. A god damn sliver. He swung his sword right at me. I cursed, unable to move, because like sword skills, OSS, have cooldowns, making you paralysed. Got to admit, kind of a annoying feature. I watched as the blade got closer and to me. I scanned around. Butters was tanking the mobs. Kirito was getting healed. Meaning no chance of doing a switch. The better question is, WHY ISN'T THE DPS DOING ANYTHING? The only ones who looks like they are doing anything is Strea, and Valkyrie. Of course they have to be on the other side of the field. Not close enough to attack. Valkyrie probably out of mana, or she would fire a water bullet. I looked at the boss, trying to think about the last time I died against a boss. Only to realize that the boss's sword wasn't coming. I looked forward, and noticed that he had shattered into polygons, with Strea standing over him with her sword out. Ok did I just miss a sonic boom or something? No seriously. She was nowhere closer to me. Wait never mind. Probably the Warrior class spell Charge. If she was in range, she be able to make the attack. But did she have the range?

"Aurion, you're ok sweetheart," Strea tackled me out of my thoughts, slamming into the ground.

"When did he get a girlfriend?" Butter looked at Valkyrie who only shook her head.

"He bounced back quickly," Noah gave a interesting look at the sight of Strea clutching me, while I tried to pry her off. Why doesn't the harassment thing ever open? Also how does this look like I bounced back? Bounced back from what? Seriously does this have to do with that redhead pegasus I somehow married, he keeps talking about. You know I think I remember getting married. Also I think I be rooming with her instead of Spit.

"I'm heading to open the gate," I stood up after finally getting Strea out of me. Yes I know that someone's probably unlocked it. I just need to get onto the next floor. Then I'll continue my challenge. I will find the Star Knight Class Manual.

"Aurion," I turned around, and saw guess who Strea. I'm not surprised. If it was Valkyrie, Butters, Spit, or Spellcaster, they just call me by my name, not my character. Only people I know who recognize me be Kirito and his group. They call me by Aurion, not my actual name.

"Yes," I turned away from her, and started to continue walking.

"Wait up," Strea grabbed my hand, and held it.

"Stop that," I moved my hand, away from her.

"Stop what?" She looked at me, like she was trying to be innocent. Why does everyone try to use puppy dogs eyes. Its so played out.

"Whatever your doing. Calling me your boyfriend. You and me aren't dating. I helped you out one time in a battle. You don't know who I am." I glared at her. Seriously she doesn't know me. I met her one.

"You're Aurion. Tenth strongest in ALO. The Last attacker," Strea listed off random details.

"You could find that out in forums," I pointed out that her facts aren't actually hidden.

"I'm sorry. Its just I didn't want to lose a chance again. Last time I liked a guy, he ended up with someone else. I thought I be a little more forward.

"Look, Strea, you're a cool kid. You're kind, a cool player, and strong Just you came off a little forward," I looked at her.

"Sorry," She started to frown.

"Here. Why don't we go be friends, and maybe see where it goes?" I placed my hands behind my head.

"Sure," Strea went back to smiling, but it was weird. I swore it seemed darker, but then it was a normal smile. Probably just tired.

"Alright. I'm heading into town. I'm going to logout," I sent her a friend request, and walked away.

 **Author's notice: And somehow I feel like someone going to complain Ron and Strea's relationship is going to fast after this chapter. Don't look at me, I'm keeping what I'm planning underwraps. I always have a plan. Can you give me a review, your favorite part, a share, a follow, favorite.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well that was an interesting chapter. Let's go onto the next one why don't we. Yes the real story will start soon. That's all I got to say. Its chapter time.**

Chapter 8

It begins again

"So Sinon, did you think of what you're going to make your character," Asuna questioned her. We were in the cafeteria all seating together. I was searching through forums on my phone. Trying to see if anyone found anything about the Star Knight class skill. I looked all over Floor 18th, and checked wherever I can on Floor 19th. Six more floors are left, and nowhere. I'm trying to see if anyone found anything. Most forums I just find people whining about how OP, and making the other class spells useless. Its a legendary spell, of course it wouldn't be the same level as a regular spell. I hate forums.

"No, I'm trying to find the race that fits my style. I just don't see one." Asada replied shaking her head. Asuna recommended ALO to Sinon. She decided to try the game. She just hasn't showed up yet. Makes me wonder where the name Sinon came from.

"Doesn't matter," I didn't look up from my phone.

"Huh?" She questioned me.

"You don't need to find a race you can play to your style. You can make the character play your way," I looked up.

"How?" Asada looked at me.

"Class spell skills," I stated without even noticed that was blunt.

"That's right. Class spell skill allow you spells that work like typical class abilities," Kirito spoke up. Ysmir added it in one of their first patches with the New Aincrad expansion. Zero explained it. It was change the pvp aspect and make it so no one race had an advantage. Typical class like warrior, hunter, mage have quests that teach you all over the place. Upgrade classes like Gladiator, Sniper, and Sage are less, but still easy to find. Rare ones like Phoenix Knight, Blademaster, Lord, are a lot harder to find, and take a lot longer. Usually have to complete an entire thread of quest, or do dungeon runs. There also world boss class, like Templar King, Valkyrie Knight, Holy Blader, where you have to beat a world boss which means the rarity depends on the boss. Templar King is rare, and a new player wouldn't have the chance, because the boss no longer exists. Of course there's also world PVP class like World Champion, Master Swordsman, Master Mage, and Master Thief, where only one person can hold that class because you have to win for those.

"Thanks for interrupting me, but yeah. Class skill basically make any race's advantage useless. A pooka could overpower a Salamander. with a warrior skill," I rolled my shoulders.

Another thing Zero said it helped bring in. It helped the idea of the whole fact it made things more equal. ALO works on the fact your skill comes from your own level. Class skills spell are for tactical advantage. So you don't have to be a sword master to get ahead. You just got to be think.

"I see, I think I'll be able to make that character soon," Asada nodded at me.

"Lunch is all almost over, " Valkyrie pointed out, that time was almost over.

"Everyone's going to make the boss raid today right?" Kirito questioned everyone, and we only nodded as we packed up.

"Hiya!," I shouted as I slashed through another Killer mantis. Its been a few days since we cleared floor 19. I've been checking all over the floor for it. Sunshine forest is one of the last place I have to look.

"What happens if we can't find it," Strea struck down another one.

"We keep trying to," I looked around, and saw no mobs where left. No not none . Just none that are in my direct path.

"I see," Strea was looking behind me.

"Too slow," I spun my sword, and struck a another one down. Nothing in this dungeon is anywhere near my level, so even if the mantis, had struck me, the damage be almost nothing. Because of the World Seed, allowed for transfers of character, including stats and level. Because I spent two years on the character. I kind of wanted to keep my SAO avatar, I'm still level 100. Yeah, think level 100 against someone like level 25. There's no chance for victory. Strea's frowning at me.

"I wanted to kill it," Strea frowned and shook her head.

"Sorry I reacted too fast," I chuckled. "Plus we both still get the exp," Yes, I still get exp. Why because apparently Zero thought it be interesting to make the level cap to a thousand. Works for me. I get more strength, the more power I can get.

"Are you glowing blue?" I looked up at Strea who was surrounding in a glowing blue light, and then I looked at myself, and I was glowing. The light overtake my sense and when I finally see again. I wasn't in the forest. I was in some kind of circular plaza. Also a huge amount of players are in plaza. Its almost like, and the sky is bleeding. Well its pretty much the same thing. The blood turning into a that red robed guy with no face. I need to pinch myself. Oi, yeah not in nightmare. And now people are talking to himself.

"So hello everyone, how are you doing?" The red person, you know what I'm just going to call whatever that robe person is Grima. I don't know and how I got that name, but I feel like its appropriate. So no one is listening because they are all talking.

"Oh gods no. Not again," Was that Noah? Why out of all the people I can heard, that's what I heard

"Hey, listen, I trying to tell you guys how this is going to go," Grima looked at us, and still no one responded. "Fuck it, I'm muting you bitches,"

Grima just looked at us, unmoving, without a word. Didn't know you could mute the chat. The only thing is, neither Grima can't, or someone else is muted, because everyone is still talking. I'm guessing Grima got muted.

"Ok, so took me a minute to figure out what happened. So I'll just do this," Grima started to talk again, and then a lightning bolt coursed down to the plaza, and slammed into a group of players. They instantly broke into polygons. That shut up everyone up. Why, because that shouldn't have happened. That lightning bolt might have dropped their health down to zero, but they should have turned into return flames. That's what happens when you die in ALO. You don't shatter.

"Thank you. Now you're probably wondering while you are all here. Well because I wanted to tell you all about the new exciting expansion of ALO. I call it the death game," Grima clapped like that was a good thing.

"No way," I let the words fall. The death game is back. How? You can't die with the amusphere. They lowered the frequency, so it wasn't like the Nervegear.

"And yes, you will die. I made sure that even with amusphere. My little friend helps me make sure. Now you want to know why I'm doing this. Because I can. I took control from the game makers. I want to feel your despair. I want to see who of you are strong enough to actually be the swordsman you pretend to. I want to see your heroes fall. I want to show you that you can't be escapists like you all believe you are," Grima stared us down with the faceless look of its. You know, not all gamers just play to escape real life. Some of us do enjoy the game, and play because its fun.

"So who will be strong enough to beat SAO," Grima started to chuckle.

"Fuck you," Someone yelled extremely loudly. You gotta be kidding me.

"Hey, no reason to be hostile," Grima looked towards the sound.

"You want us to beat a MMO. You realize that impossible," That same player kept shouting.

"Yes because MMO, don't have ending, but they do have endgames. I'm asking you to beat its endgame. All remaining floors, and then a little more. That's all you need to do," Grima pointed out a flaw in the argument that you can't beat a MMO.

"Beat SAO. Get past one hundred floors. That's impossible," That player shouted again. Just shut up already.

"This isn't good," I looked around to see where Strea was, and noticed she was missing. Probably headed to edge of plaza, so she could leave the Town of Beginning. I gonna do that. I really don't think it be wise to just stand around. Unlike SAO, where everyone had basic gear by the time they started, we have too many different levels of players. A bloodbath is sure to start.

"So you're telling me that beating hundred floors is too hard. Last year with SAO, you got through 75 floors easily. I'm telling you to get through 80. Five more floors then last time. If its too difficult for you just log play the game again, while the real gamers play it. " Grima turned and glared where I'm guessing the player is.

"Wait we can log out still? Why would you let us log out?" The player asked while still shouting. Why does it matter?

" I already answered that," Grima pointed out the answer had been answered already. She wanted to know who was brave enough to keep going.

"I don't think you thought this through," Oh you did not just say that.

"Funny I was going to say that to you," Grima stood there, as another lightning bolt came out and slammed into a group of players, turning them into polygons. This is why you don't mess with Gamemakers. Especially in a death game. I'll tell you what, that Grima isn't Kayaba Akihiko. That guy might have created a death game, and had four thousand people killed. But never did he tried to get them killed. Dude was fighting beside the players as Heathcliff. That person just killed several players because of one guy.

"Oh and because I don't want anyone getting an advantage, I made changes to all the bosses. So new quests, and mob locations. So all those pesky little guides are well useless," Grima looked as us, and I noticed a lot of shattering polygons. All the ingame guide useless. Well that's an issue.

"Also I'm removing the filter, and I've got one last gift. As a limited time event, I'm removing the safety zone in this town. Show me the darkness in your heart," Grima disappeared, and the barrier went down. Seriously the zone isn't a safety. I ran out of the plaza, just as it started. Now players can actually harm each other instead of attacking out of despair. Gotta get out of here. Wait Teleport crystal. I hate using them, but its an emergency.

"Teleport Ralberg," I shouted as I raised my teleport crystal. The light glowed, and I was whisked away from the Town of Beginning.

 **Author's notice: And that's where we will leave off. Infinite Hollow's story is officially starting now. Yes this story will have our characters clearing ALO and New Aincrad's remaining floors. Of course that's only part of the story. When will I tell you the rest. Find out. How about a share, a follow, a review, a favorite, your favorite part. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So after that whole element, where do we go from this? This will be a death game. Would have been boring if I didn't make it a death game. Now let's see what's next.**

Chapter 9

The Power

I looked at my computer screen scouring through articles. All involving ALO now becoming a death game. A hundred people have already died. Ysmir advising players to stop playing until they can figure this out. They don't even know who brought the death game back. Or how.

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_

 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice_

 _When I shout it out loud_

 __I grabbed my phone and saw Strea was calling me. I don't remember giving her my number, but I probably did. She wouldn't have it if I didn't give it to her. Spit's not allowed to give my number to anyone else anymore. I must have given her the number and just forgot.

"Hey," I scrolled through more articles. People are calling it the end of ALO.

"You heard the news," Strea questioned me.

"Which one?" I shook my head. Too many different ones. Player deaths, lack of answers, warning. People are saying ALO is finished.

"ALO's player update. 90 % of the playerbase has dropped the game," Strea whined to me. I could almost hear her shake her head.

"You gotta be kidding me," I don't know what annoys me more. That many players just gave up, or I just saw Matronics's message on Amuspheres. We tried to figure out how the amusphere would kill someone. It was made different from the nervegear with the fact it couldn't kill people. Its suppose to prevent it. It checks blood pressure, and can log you out if it gets too high.

"I know five more levels then last time, apparently its so much tougher. The despair must be so high thought," Strea's tone did not match her voice. She sounded gleefully.

"Yeah, and just now this did this to the amusphere. Whoever did this somehow changed the amusphere. They hacked the hardware, turning the frequency turning back to deadly leveling," I shook my head, not understanding how. Martonics didn't know himself.

"Oh it not as hard as you think. Just hacking the system," Strea chuckled. "That's probably how they did it,"

"I guess. Anyways, I'm going to log on, and meet Matronic online," I went to grab my Amusphere. "Since the death game began, going solo is dangerous. Butter, and I are going with him to search the labyrinth".

"Where are you meeting up. I'll join you guys. The more players you have the better your chances are," Strea pointed out.

"Martonic's place Yggdrasil city," I rolled my shoulders. "You don't have to,"

"I know I don't, but I want to make sure you are ok," Strea stated to me.

"Alright, well I got to go. Almost meet up time," I hung up and looked at my phone battery. I had a full charge before talking to her, and my battery almost dead. Its always like this when I talk to her. Don't know why. I moved to lie on the bed. You pretty such have to be when using the Amusphere. Probably because it reworks your brains function, so everything you do is in game, and not real life.

"LINK START," I shouted as the nervegear turned around. Went through the login screen, and then I was in my house in Yggdrasil city. I took off running through the street, until I reached his place. Martonics, and Butters where outside talking with Strea.

"Ron, who is this," Butters looked at me. Butters, a sylph who doesn't look like sylph. And by that I mean he doesn't have the look of a swordsman. That our gnome Matronics has for his look. Which also doesn't make sense, since Gnomes are more of a tank race then a dps race. Yeah Butters is covered in heavy plate armor.

"I'm Strea," She gave a flirty look my way. She might have stopped calling me her boyfriend, she still flirts.

"She's a friend," I leaned my hands back against my head. How Strea got here before me I don't get. She hasn't met Butters or Martonics at all. Or I think she hasn't.

"A very special friend," She winked at me.

"So shall we head towards the labyrinth," I looked at the others while my wings came into my back

"Yeah," Butters's own wings appeared on his back, and he took off. We all followed suite. We kept flying, getting closer to the dungeon. Thank god that we have unlimited flying now. Makes it so much easier to get around.

"Holy arrow," A voice shouted and slammed right into Butters, sending him to the ground.

"Butters," Matronic flew towards towards our falling sylph.

"Who did that?" I drew my sword looking around.

"Here," Quick-step appeared from nowhere. Must have used the Hidden Skill

"Don't forget me," A blue haired pooka with a white puffy shirt,and black pants with dress shoes.

"You are?" I looked at him. A pooka, the silver fairy race. You can usually find them playing music. That's why all the music based classes in their lands.

"I'm Kuma," He flashed a grin. "I'm here to beat Martonics. With Quick-step beside me, we will win with the Power of friendship."

"No," Quick-step flashed him a glare.

"Huh, but we are in the same party?" Kuma pouted at him.

"I am not using the power of friendship," Quick-step gritted his teeth.

"Why not?" Kuma took a step back.

"Why do you think?" Quick-step just glared at him. I gotta question how you use the power of friendship. I mean is that actually a skill in game? I'm guessing its a class skill spell. There are a lot of ones. Not sure which one that be under.

"But that's how they always win. You lost because those two teamed up," Kuma stated to him. Didn't Noah only join in the last second?

"He got me last second with a surprise attack, and I barely had any health left anyways." Quick-step pointed out the flaw in Kuma's language.

"But he fought to help his friend, just like you are doing," Kuma smiled at the player.

"Just because they are friends, don't make us friends. We are only the same side because we have the same boss." Quick-step rolled his shoulders. "Now if you don't mind, I like to get on with my job and kill "

"Knew I should have brought Zentrex," Kuma shook his head.

"So you want to kill us," Butters drew his hammer, while Matronics pulled out a bow.

"No, just him," Quick-step drew that fake sword of his.

"Well I want to fight Marty, but killing him isn't exactly something I don't really need to do," Kuma shakes his head. "As long as I do it with Power of friendship,"

"I'll leave handling the damage to you," I charged right towards them. While tanking is harder in pvp, because I can't predict if they will focus on I still hit hard.

"Got it," Matronics gripped his bow. You know something how did they know Marty's real name.

"Breaker blade" I activated a class skill spell. From the spellbreaker class. A class that abilities work with draining magic and health. Less mana, and Quick-step can't use his time magic to screw with me. I charged forward, swinging my sword in a vertical slash. Quick-step blocked it.

"Forget about me," Strea appeared behind Quick-step and struck him down.

"Ooph," Quick-step howled as our blade lock broke from him getting attacked. He turned around, and then got my sword striking from him.

"Wraith strike" Butters went for a strike of his own. A berserker skill that packs a punch. Butters slammed his axe down.

"He's in red. One more strike," Matronics aimed his bow.

"Sorry I can't let that happen. Chain trap" Kuma did a spin, and appeared grabbing Matronics.

"I'll get him," I readied to charge him.

"What did I just say? Spell circle," Kuma raised hands, and now I'm trapped in a circle. I think this is Trap magicians skills.

"Butters, Strea, get him," I ordered. These spells are going to keep us trapped for a couple of minutes.

"On it, Crush Blow" Butters moved towards Kuma.

"Mirage shadow" Now there's hundred of them.

"Just have to crush them all," Butters started to crush the Kuma's shadows.

"Holy Burst" I swore as a blast of light slammed into Butters and Strea. We focused on Kuma, not Quick-step.

"Rage" Butters shouted spinning his axe. A basic berserker spell, but the more damage he takes the harder he hits.

"Gate strike 7" Quick-step smirked as seven swords opened behind him. They went flying towards Butters, and pierced right through him.

"Urgh," Butters howled.

"Shadow barret," Kuma flung a bullet of shadow right at Butters.

"Nope," Matronics fired an arrow right at shadow bullet. The chains are gone.

"Butters, Matronics focus on Kuma, Strea and I will handle Quick-step," I growled as the spell circle faded.

"Ready for round 2," Quick-step spun his sword.

"Blade forge three" I howled as three blades appeared from me. Blade strikes, the spell of the class skill Blacksmith hero. They only have one spell. Blade strike, but it has a thousand variations. For level you get into the skill, you unlock another blade strike. Ever level one more weapon is forged.

"You only have that high of a level. Oh this is going to be easy. Gate strike 250 " He chuckled as the swords appeared. He fell into the trap.

Blade forge 500" I looked at him as five hundred swords appeared. You never let your enemy know your full strength.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Quick-step watched as his swords got slashed through, and so he did. "Kuma, don't even think killing him, I want to be the one, got me,". Then he turned into flame, and died.

"I don't think he got the chance. You barely got hit with ten swords. I summoned five hundred," I turned around, not caring about checking my cursor. Its still green, and didn't go orange because he attacked first.

"Storm of fire" Kuma shouted as meteors started to fall.

"He's alive?" I looked at him.

"He keeps guarding," Matronics explained as he kept firing arrows.

"Break blow" Butters spun and hammering away.

"Guard" Kuma hide behind a shield. Darkness sphere

I watched as Strea and Butters moved away from the attack.

"Avalanche" Kuma appeared beside Butters and swung his sword, slashing into the man's right side.

"I see, Matronics, there's a way to do this. You need to get into close," I looked at the gnome.

"And?" He looked at me.

"Reverse his attack," I stated to him.

"I see,"

"Avalanche," Why does he keep shouting that sword skill. It makes sense with spells, but no the sword skills.

"Not happening. Counter" Matronics rushed Kuma switching his bow with his sword. He used the warrior skill spell Counter.

Works better if you are closer, because less time to move.

"Oh come on," Kuma screeched as he took twice the hit from that attack. Kuma turned into a silver fire and disappeared.

"What was that?" Butters looked around the field.

"Dunno, but you guys get any loot? I got something called a hollow green knight jacket," I looked at my loot window. Something about that gear, its got me on edge. Where he get some kind of item. Its level 1, but its on par with my current coat which is endgame level 100. Also what's this dropped from. A hollow mob? I don't think that was in game.

"No," They all shook their heads.

"Whatever, let's just go towards the labyrinth," I flew towards the dungeon.

 **Author's notice: Well this was a fun chapter. We got two more characters. Marty and Butters. Who are they? Well we have to find out another time. Also who got the Kuma reference? Did ya? Well that's all I got to say. Review, follow, share, favorite, give your favorite part. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I don't have much to say today. We got our newest OC appeared. Yes all six OC are here. And why this took me so long. Well I got a new job, and that takes my time. Also as a gamer I got distracted by a new game. Now that I beat it, I won't be until the next game I won't get distracted hopefully.**

Chapter 10

Charge Forward

" _Hey anyone there?"_ Some voice is speaking. I can't tell who its all staticy.. I'm trying to open my eyes, but all I see is darkness. Which I'm not sure what to make. Its probably dark as blyad because its the middle of the night. In the dark I'm pretty much blind even with my glasses, and since I was asleep anyways I'm not wearing them. Thought I should see some stars. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Ad, I can't even feel my body.

" _Say something if you hear me please,"_ There's the voice again. I can't tell where its coming from. It doesn't sound like its coming from any direction. It sounds more like it was coming from every direction.

" _The link is there. Its established so we should be speaking. What's going on here?"_ So I can hear the curiosity in the voice through the static. Link? Established. Could this damn voice make some sense.

" _Seriously say something. You need my help, RON,"_ I could almost feel a jolt down my spine. This voice knows my name. What about help? What help do I need? Unless that voice can tell me where the Star Knight is, I don't need the help. Don't you know how the story like this go. Heroes always save the day. And I'm a hero. I've been one since the end of SAO.

" _What? Damn it, no no no. Do not break. Don't sever the,"_ The voice sounded like something was seriously then I jolted awake. My nerves were going crazy. I ran a hand through my hair. I looked at my window, and the sun was shining. It was morning. Cars where whizzed by. Kids were playing in the street. I could hear Spit's radio going off. Just a regular day.

"What a crazy dream?" I must have been dreaming. Only way I could believe that whole whatever was. How much time do I have until Spit, and I have to be at the Dicey cafe. I glanced over my clock, and it only said ten a.m. I've got time. I'm going to make some breakfast. Not long after I opened my laptop and sat down with my eggs, did I get a request for a video chat with Valkyrie.

"So did you hear the news:" Valkyrie spoke up.

"No," I opened a tab on my laptop and looked at MMO today. Since Thinker and Yulier quit playing, I didn't expect someone to update it, but I heard someone was updating it.

"Apparently there someone new trying to encourage players of ALO. A pooka named Seven." Valkyrie stated.

"Real name Nanairo Alsharvin," I looked over the article that mentioned her. She's professor who apparently was studying ALO. She's apparently also an idol. She's apparently been encouraging people to rejoin ALO.

"Yeah. She trying to give the players hope," Valkyrie spoke quietly. ALO had lost most of its player since the death game returned. Its maybe twenty players that still try.

"Why bother?" I bit my lip, thinking back, how easily it was for everyone to just give up. Seriously hours after death game begun players were logging out in droves. Hell the day after all of our teachers said they hoped that they wouldn't find any of us playing the game. Everyone just shook their heads like it was no reason for them to worry. Giving up. Just that mean you let them win. The people who said that you only played to escape your damn lives. Does this mean you will give up if this goes to another world. Like if Gun Gale Online Insect life, or Pokemon of Warcraft VR, Kingdom Hearts X online, all became death games. What's stopping becoming death games. I'll tell you nothing. What you going to do? Just give up.

"Ron, you can't be serious?" Valkyrie sounded like my line didn't make any sense to her.

"They already gave up. What makes you think they'll come back?" I pointed out.

"I guess because I still hope that things will be ok. Why do you think they won't?" Valkyrie questioned me.

"Because why they bother leaving in the beginning? ALO had what twenty thousand players. Some of those were SAO survivors like us? We handled seventy-five floors. Why is eighty so hard," I scratched my chin.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I know one person who pretty much only reason he didn't stop playing was because he had to," Valkyrie sounded like she was chuckling.

"Who would that be?" I looked at the screen confused. None of the people still playing ALO seem like they were going to quit. Who was she talking about?

"Don't worry about it," Valkyrie stopped chuckling.

"OK," I shook my head. Something in the way she had said that. She sounded like she was watching for something. "Everything alright,"

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten use to your beard," Valkyrie went back to chuckling.

"Seriously," I facepalmed. While I can't see Valkyrie's face because she has video chat set to her profile, I don't so you can see my face. "Seriously. You only seen me without one for a year, and the idea of me not having any facial hair is such a shock. You didn't have that issue with the black hair,"

"Yeah, only a year," Valkyrie kept chuckling, but unlike her earlier chuckle, this one didn't seem so like she was laughing.

"We found the boss floor?" I leaned back in my chair. I doubt we go for a meeting at the Dicey Cafe. Unless we had a reason. We can't do boss planning at school because they aren't allowing us to talk about ALO.

"Yeah. You'll show right?" Valkyrie questioned me.

"Of course, you made me swear I would. Wouldn't leave me alone unless I did," I kept leaning back.

"Well with only twenty people in a boss raid, we have to be careful. We need to plan it out," Valkyrie pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to log on. I'll see if I can find the Star Knight before the boss battle," I logged off the laptop and grabbed my amusphere. I logged on, and the town of Lightwood appeared in front of me. I took off flying through the street, heading right towards Moonrise field. One of the last locations, I still need to check for the Star Knight. I scanned the area, I've got four moonlight wolves, three moon bears, 2 rise hawks, and one feathery dragon in my way. This is going to be fun.

"Cyclone " I charged forward spinning on my heel. Fitting this sword skill would having me spin. Down go the rise hawks. Back Rush. I spun my sword around blocking a bite from one of the wolves. Then I activated Embracer a unarmed basic skill. While basic it might be I'm still levels high enough that I can strike through these mobs and kill them. Then I went for a Avavalce One more wolfie down. So two wolves, three bears, and one dragon. Well Let's try this one. Holyforce A high level Holy Blader class spell. It gives your weapon a magical boost, and greater length so a single strike that normally only hit one person, as area of effect going for a lot more damage. With a single strike. They're all gone. I sheathed my sword, and heard a rustle behind me.

"Who's there?" I looked behind me, and all I saw someone in a black coat covering there entire body. So somehow this player found a organization thirteen outfit in ALO. Unless someone made a outfit like that, but still I don't they have it like that.

"I am," The coat person stared to clap.

"And you are?" I turned around, and stared at the person.

"I am me?" The person started to snap instead.

"What do you want?" I started to move my hand towards my sword's hilt. I got a bad feeling. Maybe because this guy remembers me of laughing coffin. That Jeffrey guy was insane.

"I want to play the game," OK now the person is cartwheeling. Who is this person?

"Then go play it," I turned around going back onto my search.

"Oh I will," The way that person said that, stopped me in my track.

"MOVE," Someone tackled me to the ground, and several swords were impaled in the spot I was standing. I looked at who tackled me was that blonde undine Noah.

"Thanks, how does he do that?Also who the blyad is that?" I looked at the coat guy.

"You seriously don't remember him?" Noah looked at me like it was shocking.

"No, did I steal a last attack from him?" I only shrugged. I got a lot of last attacks in SAO. Those are some rare and powerful gear.

"You beat me," The coat guy roared at me.

"Did I?" I scratched my chin. I've fought with a lot of players.

"I don't get how he's alive. From what he went through, you don't survive that," Noah drew a sword.

"What happened to him that he couldn't survive?" I looked at the undine. He was being very cryptic.

"He was destroyed," Noah kept gazing at the coat guy.

"Well can you replicate the way he was destroyed," I shook my head. I still don't know what he's talking about.

"No, I can't, and I'm not sure you could do the same thing since you don't even remember the guy," Noah looked annoyed.

"Well I've got a way to kick his ass," I drew my sword, and activated my illusion sphere. Now he's trapped in illusion. "Now let's see you beat this"

"You really do that trick, Let's see. Oh I know," The coat guy spun, and we were surrounded by portals of swords. "Bye bye,"

The swords went flying slashing through us. Even though he couldn't see me, his attack was able to slam into me. I fell to the ground, my illusion broken, and my health bar dropped to red.

"That didn't work," I stood up. What was that skill? Was that one of the sacred priest class spell. But which one?

"No," Noah stood up as the sword faded from him. He started to chant a spell. I'm guessing he's trying to heal.

"Well one more time," The coat guy slide back and even more portals of swords appeared.

"Watch out," Someone shouted and I heard running and tackling.

"Reflect" I knew that voice. The sword slammed into a invisible wall, only to fade, and reappear flying towards the coat guy. Reflect, a guardian class spell. Like counter it sends the attack right back at ya.

"Crap," That coat guy disappeared in a flash of purple.

"Guess I wasn't too late," Spit chuckled and pulled me to my feet. We looked over at where Noah was to see a blonde sylph lying on top of him with swords. Suguha saved him by tackling.

"Hey," Noah looked at Suguha.

"Um hey? Sorry about the tackling. Was first thing I could think of," Suguha couldn't have sounded more nervous.

"I'm going to head back. I might as well go get ready to head the Dicey Cafe. Thanks for the save Spit," I took off flying. Who was that coat guy, and why did Noah know him?

 **Author's notice: Yeah I'm not going to try to hide the Coat guy was. I won't say who he is, but you guys know who he is. If you were starting with this fic, instead of Awakening a hero, then you don't, and you will learn later. I promise. Anyways that's all for this chapter. Let's see where the next one goes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well after that last chapter, what comes next. A new player has joined in ALO. How he exists in this world. Well we'll have to find out.**

Chapter 11

Make sense

 _"_ _One puuuuuunch_

 _Three, two, one, kill shot_ " Spit sang out. He was doing karaoke in the Dicey Cafe. Agil's cafe or bar. Since returning from SAO, us survivors have made it our hangout in the afternoons. But since this is a business Agil trying to get more customers, he added karaoke because everybody likes karaoke. Why is Spit doing karaoke while we are suppose to be having a boss preparation? In his own words he wants to lighten the mood.

" _Power, get more power_

 _Right through the limit I'll know I'll break_

 __ _HEROOOOO,_

 _Don't do it for the glory or the fame_

 __ _I'll fight on knowing no one knows my name_ " Spit kept singing. That song almost over right? Also why is he looking at me the entire time he's been singing? Did he pick that song? Also where's it from? I might not know a lot of Japanese singers, but I don't think that's a regular song.

"I'll be the strongest herooooooo," Spit sang out, letting the note ring out. Once it was just echoing he stopped. He's not that good at singing, but he can hold a tune. He walked away and headed towards us, grabbing his chair.

"Well now what I miss?" Spit looked at us.

"We are trying to figure out out how to handle the boss. We have only twenty people, and boss raids are forty-nine players." Kirito looked at all the notes we had.

"Plus, this is a boss we have to fight, its not going to be easy, He going to require twelve shield users. We have two. We might have six tanks, but a switch strategy won't work. Only advantage is most of us are over level hundred. Also some of our magic can probably help out,  
" I only shrugged. With my time magic and mana restoration gear plus a demi attack. Plus if we can get to the execution phrase pretty easy. From there Spit would be able to handle it. Wonder what the boss would give him. I don't like the idea of giving him the last attack bonus. The gear is rare, and one of the kind. I can't really be picky. Whatever, maybe we can beat him without having to go with the best monk spell.

"It won't be that hard. Don't forgot, even though the elite status makes its harder for high levels to wipe the bosses out, it doesn't mean we don't have levels. So our numbers aren't too much an issue." Spit rolled his shoulder.

"Idiot, you are forgetting one thing. While we might be mostly high levels, we still can't hold off elites forever. Even with only three healers, and the damage a elite level can do, Noah, Asuna, Siune can't keep us," Valkyrie pointed out."What did I expect from a idiot like you. Seriously the fact you got a name like Spit I should have figured. I mean what kind of name is Spit anyways. A idiot's name, that's what,"

"Sure its not the best name, but it was the one I've got. Not going to change that?" Spit chuckled. "Well looks like I failed to lighten the mood. Ron, you go for it,"

"You seriously," I looked at him. Well its just like him. He doesn't take these things like these. Or maybe its just because Valkyrie's line doesn't make sense. Spit might be what's he's called, its not his name. So if the name Spit only makes sense for a idiot, its doesn't actually describe him. Then again maybe it does. I don't think Spit is one. I just think the guy likes to have some fun. Its not a bad thing.

"Yeah. We won't get any good plans if we are all worried. Just go perform. I got the perfect song in mind," Spit kept grinning like he was crazy.

"Alright," I went towards the karaoke machine. I looked at the screen and held the mic.

" _Can someone give me the answer._

 _To my question_

 _Where's my soul_

 _Its like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming_

 _When I wake up all that's left of me is bone_ ," I sang out these lyrics. I looked over at the screen confused, wondering what's up with the lines? Seriously I don't these lines. I kept singing them. Everyone was smiling except for Noah, and Valkyrie They were both just watching,with looks like they were thinking.

" _And I don't care._

 _Tell me aren't your entertained?_

 _I'll keep surviving_

 _I just can't hide it all_

 _I am not to fall a victim_

 _I'll continue living_

 _In this misery world,_ " I sang out the last lyric, and went back to my friends.

"Wasn't that fun?" Spit looked at me still having that smile from before.

"It was good performing again," I leaned back in my chair. I use to learn how to play. But after getting stuck in SAO, well I couldn't continue my lessons, but I've got the strangely feeling I completed my lessons. Can't remember who I was learning from, or when I did. But the fact is the last part of my lessons was nowhere near my skill before SAO.

"Don't have your guitar thought," Spit only shrugged. He knows I rather play guitar. That's where I trained. I didn't do singing. I was orchesta two years not choir. Did try to switch, didn't work out.

"So what's our plan?" I looked over at them. They had figured it out.

"Wait who was that guy you were fighting? Sorry but I'm just really curious," Spit spoke up. I gotta admit I'm curious about that stranger.

"That guy was Chaos. A mad man with the power with well I don't know what's it name is. Just a power that allows him to summon a infinite amount of weapons." Noah stated, tapping his knuckles on the table.

"That doesn't make any sense," I pointed out his story doesn't make any sense.

"It never does. He's a insane bastard, who you might get a chuckle out of, but he's deadly. Why and how he is here I have no idea. He was killed, and yes I know he was dead. Unless he had the power to rise from the ashes, he couldn't be around. How he got here I don't really know. He shouldn't be here." Noah kept tapping his chuckles.

"Still making no sense. You taught like you were playing a game. Your talking about some magic, and unless there was another death game in another VRMMO that didn't make the news your story doesn't make sense." I pointed out the flaws in this story. None of his details add up.

"I'm telling you the truth. You want sense in this story. You're trying to figure this out with logic. That's the problem. Chaos doesn't make sense. Why he's here I don't know? How he got here. Probably something random only he understand. But since he is. Well this isn't going to be easy anymore. We barely beat him the last time," Noah looked at us. He was a white as a ghost.

"But you did it before right?" Spellcaster pointed out.

"No, I wasn't equipped with a way to kill him. Someone else did," Noah looked at Spellcaster and then me.

"Then who did?" She questioned the kid.

"Someone who isn't around anymore," Noah lowered his head, and slammed a fist on the table.

"Whatever, I'm done with these idiocy. Just tell me the plan when its the time to take out the boss. And when you want to talk about the truth about that Chaos guy, or whatever his name is," I got up and walked away. I need to go shoot something. Wonder how much I can earn in GGO?

 **Author's Notice: Yes Chaos is here. What does this mean for our heroes. Also why those songs. Yes there are a reason for those songs.**

 **Also for who is curious the songs where.**

 **The Hero Jam project, the one-punch man theme.**

 **Clattanoia Oxt Overlord theme. Thought I'm using Natewantstobattle's version of them.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woohoo here we are again. After all that time we are back in business here at this fic. I gotta ask how many people thought I dropped this fic. Seem like I did, but not really. Just stopped writing in it because I wanted to finish Awakening a hero. Of course that fic still took a long time. So to cut a long story short, Infinite Hollow shall resume story writing.**

Chapter 12

Alistair

I gripped my sword, and stared at the gate in front of me. It was the boss room for Floor 21. We waited for a month in case anyone else decided to come back to the game. We still only like twenty members. So yeah we wasted that month.

"So you excited for a fight." Spit smirked at me, while curling his fingers.

"Yeah. you ready for this one. It might be a challenge since we are short staffed

"Don't worry we got this," Spit turned towards the gate like he was about to charge it. He better not try to Leeroy it. Our plan will not work if he goes off script. Also I noticed he didn't have his axe on him. Sure he could just be waiting to equip it, but Spit usually keeps his axe on the sheath on his back. What is he planning?

"Is everyone ready," Kirito stood in front of everyone doing a ready check. We all nodded. Why did Kirito become the raid leader, no clue. He just became the leader. We didn't draw straws or anything. .They just looked at Kirito as the raid leader and he was it. Annoying punk, had no right to become the leader. His rep is undeserved.

"Watch my back man," Spit looked at me.

"I'm a tank Spit. I am the shield of my friends, and the nightmare of my enemies," The tank literal job is too take Spit thinks I would let him get any of my aggro, I have no idea. I only shrugged, and ran forward as the door to the boss. The boss was standing in the center. A Creepy four headed snake, hydra mix. I don't know. I keep running dragging my sword. The boss was the only I am focusing on. One of the minions ran into my way, only to get cut by a slim imp with wore obsidian chest armour, a bluebottle violet tunic and a windswept skirt of the same colour beneath the armour. She moved with incredible speed, and kept striking it. I moved on and clashed blade to staff. Everyone started to fire attack against the boss.

"Get ready for this," I heard him shout. In the corner of my eyes, I see him charging right forward. No idea why, but he is. He decided he was going on to focus on damage . Spit might not have a lot of distance attacks, well he has a few, but all of them require his axe. He doesn't have it equip.

"GET BACK," I shouted towards my friend. I hope he hasn't lost his mind.. Then he punched the boss. I'm starting to think I'm dreaming, because the next thing I saw, doesn't happen in ALO, SAO, GGO. WOW Maybe, but not this game. The boss turned into bloody pieces of a corpse then shattered into polygons.

"WOOHOO it worked," Spit looked at the congratulations screen that popped up. He one-shotted the boss. That never happens in this game.

"How did you do that?" Spit sounded like he expected that. He can't have got into the fight knowing he win like that. The New aincrad boss were added with the elite status so the people who connected their characters over would not have a advantage. Trust me I found that out when I tried to solo Illfang the kobold lord.

"Oh that my newest monk spell. A punch that wrecks what I use it on." Spit looked through his menu.

"Spit, care to explain what that spell does?" I rolled my shoulders. I'm starting to think he doing this on person.

"Saitama Punch Its the level 100 hundred monk class spell," Spit did the equipment motion, and then a white cape appeared on his back.

"Isn't the level 100 monk class spell Final Heaven?" I pointed out.

"There is two. One if you level your unarmed skill," Spit looked at the cape on his back. "Now if only I had red gloves and a yellow bodysuit,"

"Are you done, because you realize Kirito and his group went on ahead right." Valkyrie walked towards us.

"What? Damn it." I growled my voice. "I'm gonna catch up to him. First I gonna find the Dusk Knight,"

"Alright, I'm not pointing the flaw there," Valkyrie just left us.

"Can I come along?" Spit turned to face me.

"Why?" I tilted my head man.

"Aren't you heading towards Tokyo's market district tomorrow?" Spit pointed out. Yeah. I told Spit a week ago that I was heading the old place. Before Spit and I move towards Osaka, we lived in Tokyo. We had to move after SAO. I still paid the bills, and well I'm heading back there. I just felt like it was right. They want it that way.

"Let's quest," I nodded at my friend. I'll hang with Strea later.

We traveled through Floor 21 doing whatever quests we could find. We traveled all over the floor. Looking for any tidbits of information. Any chance we could fine the Star Knight quest. Hours passed, and finally we finally rested.

"Hey pass me a water," Spit balanced his axe over his shoulders.

"Here," I tossed him a water, and felt a cold chill dancing on my spine. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time. Or I should say I haven't listen to it in awhile. There's a skill you learn, especially if you survive the death game. No matter how hard it was too learn. You learn it because. Because you want to know when someone's about to attack you. A ray of darkness slammed into the rock I was sitting on as I rolled away. I drew my blade, and spun searching for my target. Spit and I are in forest. Great this isn't good. Too many spots, too many places to watch out for. Its like that day again. NO!

"Awh man you dodged," That voice, I charged right through and slashed right where the voice was. All I hit was a tree.

"DODGE! this," I fired off a range of distance spells. I might not see him, but the killing intent I sensed it. Why did I shout DODGE! I'm still doing it.

"I can dodge it just find," That voice appeared from behind me. "Wait what OH SHIT,"

"What you thought I just going to watch Ron, have all the fun?" Spit swung his axe. I looked towards our opponent. He looked like a armored knight with well undine blue hair.

"Good. out of the all the people I want to kill, you're the one I want to kill the most," The knight glared at Spit.

"Is it because I got the last attack bonus? Cause the cape of endurance training is that good enough gear," Spit questioned the knight guy. "Who are you by the way?"

"Alistair," The knight looked at him. I can taste the guy's killing intent, and I gotta be straight I'm not sure how I can do that. All I can say that's how intense this guys's killing intent is for Spit. Also Alistair? Huh's that just surprising.

"Alright," Spit looked taken back by that name. Well unlike a name like Charlie, you don't come across a name like that. Then again this is a video game. Probably picked that name cause its cool. Or its a combination of names.

"Well I hope you're ready to die," Alistair raised his sword, and it started to grow with a massive grey blade of magic. No that move. Alistair swung the blade in a side slash, only for Spit to fly up. Spit got lucky. That was Galeforce.

"Woah," Spit raised his hand, and the earth rumbled.

"Don't forget me. Grand Strike" I leaped forward heading my sword overheard.

"Two against one. I said it ain't a fair fight for you," Alistair disappeared in a flash, and I got hit by Spit's attack. "Guess Quick-step gonna be pissed at me."

"That name," I looked as Alistair appeared from above. His sword was glowing and growing larger, but this time the magic was blue. That's Aquaforce! That's two of the Sword meister class spell skills. Should I expect to see the others.

"That won't work," I half jumped, half flew away from the sword strike. The Hypersense isn't the only skill you gain gain outside the battle. Another skill is precognition predict your opponent's moves.

"The battle is still in my favor," Alistar claimed as Spit rushed right at the guy. The two fairies clashed in a fury of blade to axe. Each focus on each other.

Darkness bullet I fired a blast of darkness right at him. What? I'm not leaving my party member to die.

"Argh," Alistair got slammed by my attack, and let Spit get a combo sending Alistair to the ground.

"My turn," I swung my sword down.

"Nope," Alistair disappeared again, as I brought my sword down, and I felt a sword slam into my back. This bastard got me in the red. "Now let's see if I can't finish you off with a new move,"

"I won't lose," I gripped my voice, and waited as Alistair charged me, his weapon removed. Oh you gotta be kidding me. He's going to use skill. I do not have anything that resist death magic.

"NO," Alistair's fist slammed into a shield made of flowers. Valkyrie was behind it.

"Rho Arias, the shield that blocks everything. Guess the one punch met its match. Does that mean Archer can beat Saitama. Hmmm.," Spit looked into kinda like a thinker position.

"You whoever you surrender. This is a death game, and we don't have many players. You're on you're last slivers of health. We will need everyone to beat the game," Valkyrie look past her shield. "Just let this fight be finished,"

"Funny, but I'm not a team player, nor do I care about how you would beat the game," Alistair raised his sword, and now its glowing with some red kind of energy. Blazeforce. Then a blast of darkness hit Alistair, and he shattered into polygons.

"Guess I got here just in time," Spellcaster appeared out of nowhere. "Thank Nono for the message,

"  
"Nono?" I just looked at her confused.

"Don't worry about it," Spellcaster only shrugged. I'm more curious about why Alistair said Quick-step, or why he didn't care about how you would beat the game. Something is up here. I'm gonna find the Star Knight, and then I'll find the answer to this.

 **Author's Notice: And that's the end of this part. Well curious and curiouser, Well let's keep seeing how the plot of infinite hollow keeps growing. This story just getting started. Review, share, follow, favorite, give your favorite part. I'll be seeing you later, and I'll give my word that you will see that chapter much later before this.**


	14. Chapter 14

**And here we are again. Now this is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while. Oh I hope you weren't expecting me to say while. Come on, do you really think I'm just gonna post a spoiler like that. It ain't gonna happen people. Just know this. Everything changes. Chapter time.**

Chapter 13

The Reversal

"Damn it," I slashed my sword through the air. The immortal object window opened as my sword hit a tree. Its been a month since we raided Floor 20. We gotten up to Floor 25, because of Spit's Saitama Punch. Also players have been returning to the game. Apparently when you show them, you can kill bosses, they'll join up for the fun.

"Calm down," Strea came up from behind me. Since I left for Osaka, Strea been questing with me if Spit hasn't been questing with me. Never at the same time. She's always calls me to make I'm questing solo. Don't know why, but she always calls, and it drains my battery.

"I AM!," I slashed my sword in the air.

"You actually aren't at all. You're in a rage," Strea pointed out. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"This class skill. The Star knight, No matter where I look, I can't find it. And I need to find it. I need that power,"

"You can find it. Don't worry. I'll help you," Strea moved closer to me, wrapping her hands around my neck. I'll also admit we've gotten closer to each other. She's actually not that bad when she isn't going crazy over calling me her boyfriend, when we weren't dating.

"We've gone through all the floors that are released. They said it won't be found past floor 25." I howled. I've spent months searching. I can't have just failed.

"You probably just haven't looked everywhere. Here let's go this way." Strea moved down a path of tree. I followed her, and we kept going until we reached some kind of clearing of darkness. The only light came from the stars above. Ok its 2:30 pm. It should not be getting dark out. There was some kind of robed figure in the center of the area. They looked like they were made of stars.

"You have come to seek the power of the stars?" The figure spoke out.

"Yes," I looked at the figure. We actually found it.

"You must complete the challenge of stars," The figure turned to face me.

"I'll take the challenge," This conversation didn't feel like some scripted dialogue like it usually is. Or maybe it is. I don't know who this is suppose to go.

"So be it. Your challenge is to best me. The Star Knight Aster," The figure threw off his robe to reveal a old man in star colored knight armor.

"Bring it on," I charged right at him, starting off with a avalanche. My sword lit with a shadowy fire. Aster's blade clashed with mine. I kept swinging, with my every blow been parried. This is getting interesting.

"Fall to the stars," Aster swung his food, and glowing lights fell from the sky. I'm guessing this is Starfall Skill. He can only hit certain areas. Thought I got the skill to handle this.

"Nice trick, let me show you mine," I casted my spell, and started running. Of course the me that he saw wasn't me.

"Feel the power of the stars!," He turned around and charged straight through striking me. I howled as his first strike hit, and I felt the power of his Starfall right after. He saw through my Illusion Sphere. My health dropped down a quarter.

"You saw through my illusion sphere, but I'm a master of illusion. " I readied my sword and casted my illusion blade Skill. Let's see if he can watch out for my sword.

"The power of stars is infinite," He intercept my strike. Ok, I'll admit that one wasn't good idea.

"I'll go faster," I went for a Haste spell. I charged right at Aster with increased speed. I only have a few minutes of extra speed. Then I felt something wrong. A force was dragging me, and then I felt like I was slashed. My health dropped another quarter. I'm near the end of the yellow part. I'm gonna go into red.

" _Boy, shout it out."_ A gruff voice I never recognized spoke up. Felt like it came from my head. Couldn't be thought, people don't talk in people's head.

"Huh?" I moved away from Aster. This battle wasn't going anywhere I liked.

" _Shout out the words that will the unbeatable powers of conquer. Show him the power of a true king,"_ That voice again. That's he talking about? Power of true king. I ain't no king. I didn't know what he was talking about, but some words came into my head before I could stop myself from shouting.

"Ionioi Hetairoi" I shouted out words I didn't recognized. Then everything changed. I felt the beating sun on my back, and all I saw was desert.

"What is this?" Strea was looking up at me, which is strange because I'm shorter then her. I looked down, and noticed I was on a horse. When the blyad did I get a horse? Then I noticed the army of soldiers charging Aster. They didn't look like players, more like Greek warriors? I've really lost what's going on here.

"For the king," The army of greek warriors clashed with Aster. They just overwhelmed him. They just kept going and going. He blocked one, another twenty stuck him.

"The power of the star is yours," The old man disappeared into polygons, and the desert was gone. I got a Item collected. Star Knight manuel.

"I got it, I did it," I did a fist pump in the air.

"You did it," Strea moved close to me, and then kissed me. Seconds passed, and I felt a jolting pain in my side. I moved away from her with a dagger in my side. My gear seem to frag. It all turned into the beginning gear. Just a tunic, and pants. My sword was just gone. My HP and MP seem to drop massively. They went down to 100, and maxed out there. That's not right. I fell to the ground. I've been hit by a paralyzation debuff.

"Strea," I tried to look up at her, but couldn't. All I could see where monsters coming from every direction.

"Let me do something. Star knight. Powerful spells, " Strea opened some kind of window in front of the respawn Aster. She pressed some kind of button, ,and then the window closed. She chuckled, and then slashed him with her didn't even get the chance to fight back. "And now no one can get his power."

"Strea, what the hell is going on here," I shouted at her. I'm seriously lost here.

"Oh how should I explain this so you won't get confused. I'm mental health program designated Strea. I took control of this game, and I hope you all die." Strea said that like she was ordering a cup of tea.

"Why?" I still don't know what's going on here.

"Because I hate you all. See ever that patch that allowed the game to connect to the internet. Well you people are just so annoying. You people just want to whine and whine. Seriously. Those forums are insane. Seriously you have to argue about everything. Neither Alliance nor Horde are better then the other. No Its not Cloud and Aerith. Also you really don't have to argue about the spelling. No seriously that is the dumbest thing to argue about. Also those youtube comment threads. Say one bad thing about the video that bashes something and all of a sudden you're fanboy who thinks nothing is wrong with their favorite. No I didn't just watch a forty minute about someone sinning a anime arc about a series. Despite the fact all some sins are wrong or you're just bashing the series. And you made mistakes in your complaining about something that doesn't make sense. Oh the main character survived. Yes because you want your main character die halfway through the series. Yes because that's a great way to continue the story. Oh Jesus-kun's health bar didn't drop to zero mid-way through episode 5. Also really nicknaming the main character Jesus-kun as as insult. Seriously do you know how offensive that is. The man died for people's sin, and you insult his name, by unfairly calling a character him. And don't get me started people making multiply videoes just with the same theme. Its worse then all those thirteen years old playing Halo and Call of duty. They should not be calling people fags. That's just rude, and mean-spirited. Seriously just because someone killed you in a insult gays." Strea just went off a completely rant for like ten minutes.

"Oh no please go come on. I want to hear about the person who would make three videos about insulting the same topic three times," If I can just keep her talking until the paralyzation faded, then I'm killing her, and all these monsters. I might being using beginning gear, and level one, but Alfheim is a vrmmo that's more then just level and gear. Its about skills. And I don't know why, but I feel like I have a lot of training with a sword. Might be from the two years in SAO. Apparently the body reminds all those movements, if you use them for a while.

"Oh sure, let you wait a couple minutes before you die. So yeah I mean why do you need to make three videos about how much you hate this one show, or how much you hate this show you say you have one video about it. Another one about its opening, and the last one about the actual game that show is about. I mean what? You're a youtubist, not a reviewer. Kid, leave it to the actual reviewers. Because you know you clearly show bias, and you made way too many videos to say you hate one show. Oh and what's up with every time they're talking about someone's relationship they're talking them having sex. Heartwarming romance, they're fucking. A relationship in a disney film, they're banging. ITS DISNEY, THAT's NOT HAPPENING. Also by the way time to die Ron," Strea waved her hands, and the monsters started to move towards me, and I'm still paralyzed. HOW LONG IS THIS BLUFF? "You're trick didn't work. That paralyzation can only be removed by potion. So by bye,"

Then she was gone, and the monster surrounded me. I kinda hoped to die on the battlefield. Not on the ground paralyzed with monsters summoned to kill me by a rogue health program that took over my favorite video game. That old man on the subway was right. At least you could have let me go down fighting. I shut my eyes, and then the last thing I heard was a sword slash.

 **Author's Notice: So yeah, who saw that coming? Strea is one of the bad guys for the fic. Well Bad girls. Yeah Strea was evil. I'll admit this chapter was fun, but took me a while to write. Sorry about that. Well hopefully I can get the next chapter. Review, share, follow, favorite, give your favorite part. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The wait is finally over, after that last cliffhanger. Our hero was left on the field, betrayed by what he seem to be a close ally. Which was planned from the beginning. I've got a few issues, can't wait to see your reactions. Well let's begin the chapter.  
**

Chapter 14

Back to Zero

I heard the sound of sword slashes, but no pain came my way. I opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in hell. Or I don't think I was in hell. I don't think hell would look like New Aincrad. I mean where's all the fire, brimstone, screaming agony of the souls that ended up here. Where are the spiders, and members of the alliance. I could also be in heaven. I could see heaven as being New Aincrad, but me being there I don't see that. Wait no its not heaven. There no members of the Horde, So I'm pretty sure I'm not dead.

"Got here just in time," That's a new voice. I looked around and saw Strea and the monsters where gone. The was some girl standing instead. She had long purple hair and her skin almost looked like it was purple. She clearly had the imp avatar. Her armor was something else, Obsidian chest armor, violet tunic, a windswept skirt of the same color with red jagged lines down the side. Then she turned to face me and smiled. "You ok?"

"I'm fine, just can't move a muscle because I'm paralyzed," I answered while trying to move my head.

"Well, maybe I can help with that," She walked over to me, and pulled something from her menu. Looked kinda like a bottle. Then she kneeled down, and poured it into my throat."Heal!,"

And with that I was able to stand finally, but I didn't really needed to be pulled up to my feet. The imp player grabbed my arm, and pulled me back to my feets. "Thanks I guess,"

"No problem! You look really familiar," She smiled at me, but looked like she was trying to figure out why I looked familiar.

"Maybe you saw me on the new or something," I answered without missing a beat.

"Maybe." She only shrugged but still looked like she was trying to figure it out. "Anyways what were you doing in a place so behind your level. Aren't you level one?

"I'm not level one! I'm level 120," I roared at her. How dare she think I'm weak.

"You got to that level with only beginning gear? Are you a master swordsman or something? She asked me as if I couldn't have done that.

"Argh, My gear got broken," I opened my status window and showed it to her.

"This says your level is one," She stated looked at me confused.

"Wait what?" I looked at my own menu and noticed she was right. My level was one. I'm completely back to level one. "That bitch!"

"There's a story behind that right?" I don't think she could get more confused.

'Strea, she attacked me, and completely reset me, My skills, my equipment everything is gone. She pretended to be my friend. She got close to me, just to stab me in the back. She took away the power I was looking for. The Star knight," I snarled. The whole time, She had been trying to warm up to me, just to take my strength, and make me weak.

"Wait a player did that? What was she a disciple of God of Cheats?" She only shrugged as if she realized that I keep giving her questions.

"She's not a player, she's a mental health program, well a corrupt one that took over the game," I turned my hands into a fists. "I'm gonna crush. I'll get back my strength, and then kill her. My sword gonna slash her to bits,"

"Ooh, I'll help you. I'll be your senpai of the swords. You'll be my kohai. Never had a one before," She smiled at me.

"Yeah sure," I started to walk away.

"I'm Yuuki by the way," She smiled at me. "What's your name?"

"Aurion," I keep going forward. I have to leave this floor. It doesn't matter that I'm starting from the bottom. I'll do it. I got that strength before, and I will again. Strea, I-

"Hey watch out," I looked up, a monster looked like it was about to kill me, and then it was gone. Yuuki had slashed it before I could even , she's fast, maybe faster then Kirito.

"You realize you're still in a floor of monsters that can attack you right?" Yuuki sheathed her sword.

"You realize I have a sword, and I can kill them myself," I replied without missing a beat. ALO is game where the system can't hold you back. Its a game of pure skill. Levels and magic aren't where the power comes from. Your power is your skill.

"Your way to unleveled, and you can't handle everything here. Any mob can kill you in one hit on this floor. Let me guide you?" Yuki shouted at me. Its a nice act, but I'm not buying what you're selling.

"Sure, whatever," I shrugged. I'll keep my eyes open, and if she tries something. I will crush her.

 **Author's Notice: And that's the end of this chapter. Ron survived Strea's assassination attempt. Or did he?**

 **Also a new character shows up for a big damn hero attempt. Zekken, the absolute sword herself is a member of this fic. And that doesn't mean this takes place in Mother Rosario.**

 **Anyways I really don't have much to say about this chapter. It took way longer then it should have. I have no excuse. I just didn't write it. I'm gonna get better at the. I'm upset with myself for that. I'm gonna break my delay issues don't ya worry.**


	16. Chapter 16

**And we are back for the next chapter of this part. Its been a while, don't worry I'm on improving on the time I take on the chapters. And this time it will be a greater length. Gonna try not to have that happen again. Anyways chapter time.  
**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Restoration?**

I traveled with Yuuki until we reached the gate. She killed anything that we came across with quick ease. I'm guessing she is completely over the level for this floor. I got back to level 5 at least. Another 145 levels to go. Of course my levels aren't the only thing I worry about. Alfheim online isn't about levels, but this is a game of skills. My skills are level 1 as well. Well not all of reset. Apparently Strea had a sense of humor and left me my Gravity and Time magic. Of course I can't really use them. My mana limit is too low to use them effectively.

"Ta-da, Quest completed," Yuuki spun and smirked at me. .

"Yeah thanks," I didn't even look at her. I just thought of the gear I was gonna take out of the secret place.

"So were are you going next?" Yuuki looked at me. Why so you ambush me.

"To regain my power," I'm gonna start with the quests I know I can handle. I moved my hand to the menu so I can disband the party. Yuuki wanted to be party leader, but I insisted that I the one who was party leader. She could disband the party out of nowhere in the middle of a fight, and piece my back.

"And how are you doing to do that?" Yuuki opened her menu and looked at it.

"The same way I got them," I didn't even try to keep the snark out of my voice. I earned those levels fighting on the frontlines. Risking my life, challenging boss after boss. There's a reason why I transferred my account. I earned that power, and I wouldn't give it up.

"Where did we start?" Yuuki closed her menu.

"We?" I got a notification. A friend request from in all that is holy is she sending me a friend request.

"Yeah. I promised you. I'll help you get your level back up. I'm gonna be your senpai," Yuuki stated to me.

"I never agreed to that," I pointed out. Can't she just leave me alone. I'm not falling for it.

"Expect you kinda did. .Once we partied up," Yuuki only shrugged.

"Why do you even want to help me?" She's putting up a lot of effort to get some free exp.

"Because we are in a death game. And I want to do can to help people. If getting as many people to high levels can help, then I'm gonna help." Yuuki explained to me.

"That's why, because you can help me," I only smirked. Probably just fattening up the meal, so she can get a little more exp.

"Yeah. Plus I want to free this world from the death game. This world is so massive, and there a lot to explore. I want to see it all, and I want those who want the same to be able to do it," She looked at the eye. So now your trying another hero angle. Doesn't mean I'll fall for it Who would save a world just its because Skyrim.

"Whatever, you want to help, you can help," I accepted her friend request. She wanted to betray me, I'll crush her instead.

"Alright, so we were do we start?" Yuuki smiled at me.

"In the floor of Eisen," I went to the gate going to another floor. "Eisen,"

The floor changed to another town. Minutes later Yuuki showed up.

"So why did you come here? This floor is way down on the levels. Wouldn't you get more exp on a higher floor," Yuuki questioned me. While that might be true, it has way too much risk. I want my power back, but not by dying for it.

"I need some gear, and then I'll go the best quests for exp," I bit my lip wondering about the quests. Its been a long time since I've done them in Aincrad. Plus Strea had changed a lot of the game. What if those quests are different? Plus she already took out star knight. No I won't worry about that. I'll restore my power, and pierce her chest with my sword. She's gonna rue the day she crossed me.

"Alright, and where are you getting the gear?" Yuuki looked confused as hell. Which made perfect sense if a way. I lost all my items, and money. Strea's hack was quite through. Even with the stuff Yuuki killed, I only got a thousand yrd back to me. No where near all the money I need to get good enough gear. Of course I wasn't going to buy anything. No I was going to pick it up.

"A house," I quietly thought to myself. If I asked her to stay here will she? Spit had set up the house with safeguards. I don't like the chance of risks. Player houses can't be robbed easily. You can't be let in unless your in a party or in a friends less, unless your a shop owner. And Spit helped me set it so its even harder to rob stuff. I've got everything in chests that are locked up with max lockpicking. And those are fakes. The real ones are in the chests in the basement. A trick to help out with thieve if they can get through the door. Of course once I let her in she'll find out the trick.

"I'm guessing its your place isn't it?" Yuuki followed me. "Alright you lead, and I'll kill anything that gets in your way,"

"Its Spit's actually or was" I only shrugged. Spit had gotten it from a quest. Some random world event quest that was random. He got lucky, and beat me to it. Of course after we went up like eight floors, he moved onto the next house. I got the place, and kept it to store the items I didn't have room for. Never thought I use them. Guess I got lucky here.

"Who's Spit?" Yuuki asked me about him. Oh you aren't killing him. You go after Spit, I will drag you to the deepest part of hell.

"A friend of mine. Known him since we were little, We're pretty much brothers," I thought of all of us, Charlie, Link, and Spit were the ones I was close with.

"Oh," Yuuki looked as a monster charged at us, and killed it with one strike. Easy to do when you're over a hundred levels the mob.

"Yeah," I reached the door. "If I ask you to wait outside will you?"

"Nope, I want to see inside," Yuuki smiled at me.

"I don't know why you would," I only shrugged and walked in. Maybe I can distract her.

"Ooh such a nice place," Yuuki looked around in a house that really only had a table some chests, a kitchen, a green rug, some windows, and some statues of gear. And not even good gear. I mean I get it she was interested in the hot springs, but that's not in the house. Don't know why this house had one. What next, a castle having one, a random fort in the middle of nowhere.

"Thanks, want some tea, some scones," I went to the kitchen. Distract her with food was my plan.

"That's fine," She quietly sat down.

"Alright," I started to make some tea and scones. Why I have the supplies to make scones I have no idea. Ten minutes later, the scones and tea were made with Yuuki eating them.

"Is this honey?" She quietly sipped the tea.

"Yeah. Sorry wasn't any sugar, I don't get the chance to stock this place much," I only shrugged and walked towards the basement. Seriously that wasn't a lie. There wasn't any sugar. I had supplies to make tea and scones. I use this place for gear. Why would I stock tea supplies here? "I'm gonna be right back,"

"I'll wait here," She just sat there drinking eat and eating scones.

I went down towards the basement, and went towards the cabinet. Yes because apparently closet can be used as storages chest. I mean it would make sense for clothes, but I got a two-handed claymore in there. Who puts a claymore in a closet? Ok apparently me, but no one expects the amazing gear in the closet. I went to the closet, and opened its menu to find the gear. Grabbed my Saber plate coat, Knight boots Shepherd tunic Merc gloves. Of course I can't take any swords, because they are all two-handed, and I've lost the two-handed skill. I've got to work to get it back. Its kinda stupid that the game won't allow me to use two handed without unlocking it.

"I'm back," I came back from the basement. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Yuuki came skipping out of the kitchen. I'm not even gonna ask why she was in the kitchen.

"So how much time do you have?" I looked at her. Not every player can stay in the world forever. This isn't in SAO where people could throw themselves into the game. In that game you could throw yourself into the world. You threw yourself into the dungeon and only left when you couldn't fight anymore. Now people get the chance to log out and rest.

"I've got a couple more hours left before I have to take my exam," She only shrugged at the thought.

"Are you playing before school?" I didn't get what she meant. Aren't the schools on a break for the end of the semester? Or does she go to a different school that still going?

"Nope," She just stood there and looked at me.

"Ok," I raised a eyebrow, but didn't ask for a clarification.

"So where do you want to start?" Yuuki stood by there door.

"Floor four, that's where we will start," I looked up at her, and then walked out of the door. I'm gonna crush Strea, and anyone who gets in my way.

 **Author's notice: Well that was a fun chapter. Is Ron truly heading towards restoration, or what's happening next? More questions to be asked, and more answers are coming. A brand new arc of this story is forming. Let's see what happens next time. Till next time. Leave a review, share, follow, favorite, give your favorite part.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And here we are again. After that whole break in the writing. Well now we are back in business, so the story is back on. And I've got a plan for all of this. And this story is only getting to the real story part.**

Chapter 16

Limit Break!

"ROAH," I swung my sword, my left hand leaving the grip of my sword, but it didn't matter, the blow still connected, and the mob I fought shattered into crystals. A window of loots showed up, and I accepted it without looking. The loot didn't matter. I got a bit of exp,money, and a random drop. It didn't really matter what it was. If it was gear I could use, I'll equip it. Even if it was just a trash loot, I could use it. Even trash has use. I'll sell it, and make some yrd. Its just another way to regain my power. Its one step closer to bring my rage on the suka who thinks she was able to get away with tricking me.

"So where should we go next?" I looked over at my "party" member. The imp Yuuki raised her hand like she wanted a high five. I just looked for another mob to kill. "I think we cleared this area.

I only sighed without caring to notice she was right. It had been one week since this vixen pretty muched joined up with me, and wouldn't leave. I'm starting to regret letting her party up with me. Sure having a high level character fighting beside me is nice. Makes wiping out of mobs pretty easy, and gets a lot of exp. From just teaming up with her for a week, we are on floor ten, and I'm back to level forty. Thought she's annoying. Ever since I met her, she keeps coming along with me, partying up with me. Every single time I'm on she sends me a message. I'm regretting putting her on my friend list.

"So should we back to previous zone, or if you want to stay back a bit, we can go to a higher floor. Might be able get you to level faster," Yuuki spoke up. "I've heard they gotten to Floor 30."

"What do you think?" I shouted as her, my patience completely runned through. I've been missing from front lines. My power hasn't been restored, and I'm still waiting for this girl to betray me.

"Woah, calm down, I'm just trying to help," Yuuki looked surprised by my outburst. Yeah helping yourself by feeding a turkey. I AM NOT A TURKEY!

"Yeah, help yourself," I completely lost my control on my emotions. I've waited for her to betray me, and she keeps stringing me on. "You been helping me, only so I could get stronger, so you might get a bit more out of betraying me,"

"I'm not doing that," Yuuki looked shocked over my declaration. Yeah shocked that I'm not falling into your trap. "I mean why would I do that? That would kill you? Who would do something like that,"

"You never met Laughing coffin or any red guild have you?" I answered without missing a beat. The thought of red players. In a MMORPG player vs player was just part of the norm. It was expected in it. Look at World of Warcraft a MMO which throw pvp in a way that worked perfectly by having two factions who hate each other. Even duels between players in the same faction were there. But in that floating castle in the sky, everything was different. Because a duel between swords wasn't something as killing a avatar. No you were killing a real person. You think people wouldn't try for that. No people still killed, and then they became red players. And the most wicked of them were Laughing Coffin. A guild so bad, the assault team had to make a raid of them.

"No?" Yuuki just looked at me confused.

"They were a player killing guild," I just sighed, but kept my eyes on her. I won't miss a attack. She could be screwing with me, or trying to get me to lower my guard. I won't fall for anyone's trick.

"Oh," She moved closer me to me, and held out her hand. "Well let's make a deal. I'll give you my word I won't betray you,"

"Your word!," I howled pushing her away. "A half baked promise like that. Its not a binding contract like a deal on the River Styx. You put a dagger in my back before I know it. I won't be betrayed. I kill you myself,"

"Woah calm down! You don't need to freak out like this. Trying to kill me would just you killed. I'm way higher level then you," Yuuki took a step back.

"Please I know a way to make it so you couldn't even hurt me," I started to cast a spell. One that could give me enough time to hurt her. The one that Noah kid "saved" me from. Five minutes of being frozen in time, and my strongest attacks. There are reasons for skills being called Game breaker.

Time was frozen, and I brought my sword right through her chest. A blow like that would kill if I cut through her. And I did, but she didn't scatter into polygons. She more kinda failed like she was there. No way did I strike a after image. I didn't even see her move! And she was still in the same position from when I started! How fast is she? I sighed as I waited for the spell to end. I basically wasted my mana for that. Even with all my power I gotten back, I didn't get enough back.

"Ok, can I ask you not to do that again?" Yuuki shouted at me.

"Couldn't even I wanted to," I only sighed at the thought.

"So are you calm now? And can we please move on from me killing you! Cause I don't want to," Yuuki raised her hands in the air, keeping them away from her hands. With the speed she shown that means nothing she could easily draw her sword.

"Yeah like I can believe you! What's the proof you aren't? Why would you help me? Out of pity? I don't need this. I could easily use the fact via the SEED almost every VRMMO is connected in a way. I could use one of my WOW alts. Its like not I need them for the story. They'll all max like my main. It would be enough to get my power back!," I screamed at her. I won't be betrayed.

"NO! Seriously can you calm down? Can we talk this through like a normal. You agreed to team up with me. Why didn't you do that if you could?" The imp pointed out.

"Because I didn't want to. I put so much so work in all of them. Leveling them from level one to max. Even there just extra characters that meant nothing but I spent hours on them. Repeating quest after quest. It just didn't see right. " I pulled out a teleport crystal. "I'm done with this conversation. I'm logging for the night."

And with that I was gone. I went back to the nearest town, and went to the inn. Getting a room, I logged for the night.

"What a annoying girl," Once I got the amusphere off. She keeps insisting she won't betray me, but why would just help me? Urgh. I'm gonna have to distance, and level myself for a bit. I won't let her beat me. I refuse to die again. I'll gain my power back.

 **Author's Notice: And were we are. Been a long time since we were in this fic. But we are back again. The break is over, and the story continues again. So catch us next time for the next chapter. And that just made me think of a anime ending like DBZ or something. Well you know what I'm gonna ask now.**


End file.
